Love is a Brawl
by SoulHeart2011
Summary: He felt the darkness sweeping into him, taking over what was left of his charred soul. "Have you ever felt pain before?" he heard echoes repeating. "Join me and I will soothe your thirst for revenge." He felt himself moving without control, any pureness in him was gone only leaving behind darkness. Couplings include Link/Zelda, Mario/Peach and Ike/Samus. Accepting few OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction on the site so hopefully you guys like it! Please tell me if I made any errors since I will need the feedback to make a more badass chapter! Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters then I would be in a 4 star hotel waking up like P Diddy.**

Link furrowed his brow as he glanced at the great castle.

"This is it" He whispered to himself.

Link found himself grinning in anticipation. Today was the day the Smash Tournament was to begin. Fighters from other cities, and other _planets_were coming to fight in it. Link couldn't wait to prove his skills. There was only one problem...

"Where is she?" Link muttered. He couldn't wait any longer. He reached into his pouch and took out the Hookshot.

"Hope those damn guards aren't there again" Link shivered, remembering the *ahem*_ unpleasant _situations he has gotten into before while innocently trying to see the princess. He righted himself and aimed for her bedroom.

"Here we..." Link shot the Hookshot and swung himself up "GOOO!"  
_**  
TRANSITION**_

Zelda frowned as she looked in the mirror. She tilted her head as she studied her figure in the mirror.

"Will he like it?" she questioned herself as she stared at her dress.

"Well he's just a friend anyway!" Zelda exclaimed "I shouldn't care what _he _thinks!". Zelda's eyes glazed over as she let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Yes he just a friend with gorgeous blue eyes, amazing hair and the mo-"

"Hey Zelda!"

Zelda's eyes widened and stumbled backwards. She could _feel _the blood rushing to her face.

"Li-Link?" she stumbled over her words "Y-you're early!"

Link cocked an eyebrow and stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm early?" he grabbed her arm. "Or you're LATE!"

"Link what are you goi-_AAAAAH_!"

Zelda screamed as Link launched them both out the window. He quickly took out his whip and wrapped it around a tree as they descended, with Zelda clutching on to him for dear life. He helped her down and took a good look at her. She was wearing a white dress with a purple cloth woven in the bodice of the dress which was draped around to the back. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back with a few flowers adorned in the few braids at the top of her hair. Zelda looked up and caught Link's stare before he cast his gaze away, his cheeks lighting a rosy red.

"NEVER do that AGAIN!" she exclaimed smoothing her hair down.

Link grinned sheepishly as he helped her onto his horse,Epona. He always loved seeing the princess in her normal state. She was usually so _stoic_ during meetings. Link climbed on behind her and leaned forward to catch the horse's rein. Zelda shivered as she felt his muscular form press up against her.

This was going to be a _long _trip

_**TRANSITION  
**_  
Mario furrowed his brows.

"Are you-a sure you want-a that-a one?" Mario asked.

"I'm a-sure"

Luigi beamed at his brother as he petted the red yoshi. The yoshi's flashing maroon eyes darted around as it snarled. Mario shivered as it's eyes settled on him.

"Isn't he adorable-a?"

Mario gave Luigi a weak smile and he mounted his own yoshi.

"Oh boys!"

Both Mario and Luigi turned to the source to the voice; the latter with a friendly smile while the former was smiling dumbstruck. Princess Peach ran down the path clutching her skirt and holding up a wrapped container. Her beaming face glistened in the sun as she patted down her hair.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me ,were you?" she teased the two boys as she handed the container to Mario who jumped off his yoshi.

"What's a-this?" Mario asked as Luigi tried to open the cloth wrapped around the container but had his hand slapped away.

"Just a snack for the trip!"

Peach peered around the yoshi surrounding them.

"Which one will I be riding ,Mario?"

"It's-a this o-"

"Omigosh!" Peach squealed.

Mario and Luigi flinched and turned slowly.

"This is the one!"

Peach wrapped her arms around the demon yoshi in a tight hug, who in turn struggled to release the embrace. Mario and Luigi looked on thunderstruck. Luigi felt tears escaping his eyes.

"THAT WAS A-MI-" Luigi's eyes widened as Mario wrapped his arms around his mouth.

"Of-a course you can-a have it"

Mario attempted to smile as his left eye twitched. Luigi flinched at the inhuman look on Mario's face and struggled against his grip but to no avail.

"Oh thank you Mario!" Peach hugged the yoshi even tighter. The yoshi began to turn purple as it's eyes bulged.

"I guess-a you can have-a the princess-a yoshi" Mario guided Luigi to Peach's original yoshi. Luigi's eyes widened as his face split into a huge grin. The pink yoshi had a miniature tiara on it's head and was adorned with many jewels and ribbons.

"I A-LOVE IT!"

Mario smiled at his brother and began to walk to his regular green Yoshi, who was also to compete in the tournament.  
Peach stared at the map to pin-point where the Smash city was. She turned to her yoshi with a determined look on her face.  
_'  
Great another princess that travels at 1 metre per hour'_ the yoshi grumbled as the princess climbed on it's back. Suddenly her legs shot down and grounded it's skin above it's thighs with such velocity the yoshi almost screamed. It immediately started running with speed to rival a certain azure hedgehog (foreshadowing O.O). Peach let out a war cry and dug her heels deeper in the yoshi's skin.

"FASTER!" Peach screamed as they shot past a thunderstruck Mario and Luigi. Mario's eye twitched for the second time that day.

"Mamma Mia"

_**TRANSITION**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now."

"No."

"NOW?"

"NO!"

"..."

"What about now."

"GOD DAMN IT NESS!"

Samus shook her head and questioned why she volunteered to be the 'bus driver' for the different dimensions. She had just gotten past the Fire Emblem dimension and this kid still won't shut up! Only one more dimension...

"All aboard!" Samus yelled through the portal.

An azure hedgehog formed through the portal, followed by an onyx one.

"Hey there!" the blue one smiled friendly at the heavily armoured woman.

The onyx hedgehog sneered and travelled to the trophy portion of the bus.

"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't open up easily to people. My name's Sonic!"

"I'm Samus" she said smiling. Sonic peered around the bus.

"Aren't there more people coming?"

"A lot of them use their own ways to travel through dimensions."

"Ah" Sonic walked down the aisle and opted for a seat beside a boy who looked his age with angel wings. He felt a dark aura residing on the bus. He turned and saw a man with orange hair and with dark eyes glazed with a lust for blood. Sonic shivered and faced the front. He started conversing with the boy next to him named Pitt until the bus moved to a slow stop. Sonic's legs began twitching in anticipation.

"We're here!" yelled Samus standing up with her hands on her hips. "Now everybody, GET THE _HELL_OFF!"

All who were intimidated by the deadly woman scrambled to get off the giant ship, including Sonic. He stayed close to Pitt as he was a new player as well.

"Don't worry Sonic I know people here." said the angel reassuringly. Sonic shot him a cocky smirk.

"Don't worry about me! We'll show the originals who's boss!"

With that said, the duo began to hustle their way to the courtyard where all the brawlers were to meet for attendance and the opening ceremony

_**TRANSITION**_

The blunette ran his fingers through his hair as he did a mental count of all the new brawlers. The hedgehog and angel made 2, add the pokemon trainer and robot that's 4 and th-

"Hey Marth, what are you doing?" said Ike feigning innocence when the swordsman shot him a glare.

"You made me lose count!"

"I know what you were doing Mr. O.C.D." Marth shot him a smirk.

"Just counting the noobs so I know exacty which players are going to get their ass kicked."

"WOAH did the esteemed prince just SWEAR? That's not chivalrous!"

"Do shut up.". Marth scanned the courtyard for anyone familiar. His face lit up and he grabbed Ike by the elbow and dragged him through the crowd.

"Hey what are yo-".

"There's people I want you to meet!"

Ike attempted to get Marth to release his grip but to no avail so he reluctantly followed Marth to where a giant spaceship was docked. The doors burst open and out came a heavily armored man who was muttering profanities (Ike caught _'kids'_ and _'damn dimensions'_). Marth hurried to greet him. Ike's face contorted when Marth took the man's hand kissed it. Ike noticed before when Marth would act a bit girly but he didn't know he actualy played for the other field! Then he saw a man in a jumpsuit with a cloth tied around his head and another man in overalls wearing a green hat placed their hands on the armored man's waist and questioned if there were any straight men on the island. Then it happened. The 'man' took of his helmet and revealed a _female_ face with long beautiful locks of gold.

She then proceeded to beat each man beside her to an inch of their death and stomped on their hands with a maniacal laugh and an evil smirk.

Ike had never been more turned on in his life.

_**TRANSITION (wow this a short summary)**_

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS!"

He turned to the stage of the courtyard where all the brawlers were to meet. He turned his cap to the front of his head to shield him from the sun and sighed. He was extremely nervous, all the people here were incredibly strong. His hands lightly tapped his Pokeballs and all his confidence had come back immediately. They worked so hard to get here and he was not going to let them down. He turned to the stage once more but with a strong smile this time.

Red was ready to go.

_**TRANSITION**_

"Pikachu?"

The mouselike pokemon may be an old veteran of the tournament but he still got lost once in a while. The pokemon ran between legs of familiar and new brawlers alike to make it to the stage where the original brawlers were due.

"PIKACHUU" the pokemon shrieked and the man who was about to step on it backed off immediately.

The pokemon then continued on it's merry way. He finally found the door to the stage but was unable to open it!

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu clawed at the door trying to get a response. He was suddenly picked up by an unknown person.

"PIKAA" the pokemon's cheeks began generating electricity. "CHUUUU!"

"OUCH!"

Wait a second! That voice sounded familiar! The pokemon tilted it's head to see who the person was. It met with a big round nose which belonged to a certain Italian plumber.

"Mamma Mia."

_**TRANSITION**_

The F-Zero was no stranger to speed. After all he was the number one racer, inside the car AND out. But  
nothing could prepare him for this. He simply asked the blue hedgehog where the stage entrance was and the next thing he knows he's facing the door and the hedgehog's bounding away! Amazing. The racer was in awe but there was no time for that!

"FALCON!" he righted himself ready to make a blow. "PAAAAAAWNCH!"

In the next 5 seconds, a couple things happened.  
1. He punched the door with a huge velocity and fire.  
2. The door managed to fly across the room, bounce off the wall, and bound towards Captain Falcon.  
3. He grabbed the nearest thing to shield himself.  
4. Unfortunately it was a bomb but still did the job.  
5. The whole room was destroyed  
All of the SSB veterans had their mouths hanging open at the events that happened in a mere 5 seconds. Well what can he say?

Douglas Jay Falcon always makes an entrance.

_**TRANSITION**_

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS!".

Everyone turned their heads to the stage.

"THIS IS IT!" The stage silhouetted 7 individual s with a glass box for each one.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU START YOUR LEGACY!"

An orange firework shot into the sky that spelled 'SAMUS'. She stepped out her glass with a cocky smirk and shot a missle out in the crowd full of confetti. A huge applause (mostly of men) followed.

"This is where you DO or DIE!" She yelled.

A yellow and a blue firework into the sky spelling 'Pikachu' and 'Ness'. They both stepped out of one glass box (gaining their own huge round of applause) and created a small light show using Pikachu's lightning and Ness' magic.

"This is where you STEP out and take CONTROL!"

"Pika pika!"

A green firework shot into the sky spelling 'Link' and at his cue he ran out and shot three arrows full of ribbons to the sky and hit the middle of each target birds were carrying. Girls screamed his name and threw flowers at the stage (much to Zelda's dislike) while the men applauded and whooped for his skills.

"This is where you go BIG or go HOME!"

A gold firework flew to the sky but exploded red. It spelled 'Captain Falcon'. He jumped out at the chanting of his name and applause and did many tricky moves on the stage creating a fire blast with each one. He then stood his signature pose and grinned at the crowd.

"This is where you SHOW off your SKILLS!"

A white firework and a pink firework shot to the sky but flew in many different directions before it exploded. It spelled 'Captain Fox' and 'Kirby'. They both bounded out of their box with a flying kick. Kirby then took Fox's skills and they both did target practice in the sky with the bullets being many different colours. Their applause was thunderous.

"This is the place to learn STRATEGY to WIN!"

Last but not least, 3 different red firework shot to the sky to spell one name. 'MA-RI-O'. This applause was the loudest of them all. The crowd screamed and stomped their feets. The leader of SSB flipped out of his box and shot multiple fireballs in the sky while flipping around the stage.

"This is where you-a make friends and-a help each-a other!".

All the veterans joined in the middle of the stage and pointed to the crowd.

"THIS!" yelled Samus.

"IS!" screamed Captain Falcon

"SUPER!" yelled Link.

"SMASH!" smirked Fox.

"BROS!" Ness gestured to the crowd.

"BRAWL!" Mario yelled pointing to the crowd. The floor they were standing on started descending from the stage and once they were out of view three fireworks of multiple colours shot to the sky.

Are You Ready?

**I wanted to add an Author's note at the end of the chapter because I felt like it. So how was my first chapter? Please review and tell me! And why the hell was the first thing Captain Falcon tries to shield himself with is a bomb. AND WHY THE HELL WHERE THERE _BOMBS_ THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND so**

Will Zelink realize their feelings and HOOK UP or BREAK UP? Will Ike be able to keep it in his pants or join the 'Fight for Samus' Heart (if she posses one!). WILL CAPTAIN FALCON LEARN TO STOP BLOWING STUFF UP? Find out on the next 'Love is a Brawl'!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again with chapter 2! I read all of your reviews (thank you so much for the kind words) and was so embarassed to find out that I was spelling Pit wrong! Anyway I wrote this chapter quickly because there is a huge plot I already basically finished so I'm getting all the filler chapters out of the way. R&R ppl!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Nintendo, Zelink would have had a Disney kiss by now.**

Zelda was still screaming at the top of her lungs with Peach even long after the veterans left.

"Wasn't that _amazing_?" shrieked Peach (a bit overexcited).

"It was", said Zelda, smiling warmly at her friend. "Why didn't they tell us they were in the opening ceremony though?"

"Probably because it was a surprise?" Link emerged from the crowd grinning widely at the princesses. "So how was it?"

"Link!" gasped Peach and locked him in a tight embrace.

Zelda frowned with a pang of jealousy. '_Who does she think she is.. wait why am I thinking this?'_

"It was really inspiring!" Peach pumped her fist with a determined look on her face. "Now I REALLY want to brawl!".

"WOAH calm down tiger"', teased Link. "Don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hey Peach, where's Mario?" Zelda intervened hoping to get Peach off Link.

"OH I forgot!" shrieked Peach with her hands flying to her head. "I have to congratulate him!"

With that said, the princess started pushing through the crowd to find the Italian plumber. The two Hylians stared after her; one smugly and the other one a bit appalled.

"Aw, we weren't done catching up!", said Link with a pout.

"So where are we going for attendance?" asked Zelda hoping to get the topic off Peach. Link looked around for any eavesdroppers before leaning close to Zelda's ear.

"Since there was too much visitors we selected a secret place only brawlers can get in; the recreation room"  
Zelda shivered from hearing his husky voice so close to her skin. "So I'll take you there now".

Link took Zelda by the hand and led her into the large castle located straight in the middle of Smash City. After several minutes of walking, they finally stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Link tapped the wood three times which resulted in a scanner next to the left door being revealed. Link placed his hand on it.

"Brawler: Ordon, Link Recognized".

The dual doors then began to open slowly which revealed a HUGE spacious area complete with a flat screen tv, multiple fridges and cabinets around the room filled with snacks, and luxury couches. In the middle of the room was giant gloved hand and a middle aged secretary.

"Welcome one and all!", boomed the Giant Hand. "To this year's Brawl tournament!".

"I expect you have been training for this day?". Numerous heads nodded in comfirmation. "Then I expect to see a good tournament!".

The secretary cleared her throat and moved in front of the Hand with a clipboard in her hand.

"From Super Mario! Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Bowser!".

Those whose names were called responded with a smile (and an evil sneer).

"From Pokemon! Red, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Lucario!".

Red came forward and confirmed all pokemon was present.

Some time later.

"From Legend of Zelda! Link, Zelda, Toon Link and,"

All three moved forward to confirm their presence.

"Ganondorf."

All of them froze in place in shock. Toon Link's mouth dropped open and Zelda shook her head in disbelief. The evil Gerudo emerged from the crowd with a cold glare.

"Here."

Ganon smirked at the princess and toon Hylian's fear. The latter two turned to Link for his reaction. Link remained stoic and turned to meet the villain's glare with his own. Zelda winced at the blatant display of hatred and moved to where her friends were standing with Toon Link in close pursuit.

"Link," urged Zelda gesturing him to follow. "Come on!"

Link broke from the staring match and reluctantly followed the princess. Ganon sneered at his back.

_'I will get my revenge **Hero**'_

**_Transition_**

The mercenary spy tied his loose bandanna tighter to his forehead , confused at the scene that just transpired.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked loudly to the brawlers around him.

A boy wearing a green dress (or tunic whatever hell you call it) scurried beside him and whispered incoherant words to him.

"I couldn't understand a single word you said", said the mercenary with a frown (this kid looked a friggin' fairy or cartoon).

"I said my name is Toon Link and I", said the kid beaming, "can inform you on what just happened."

"So?" Snake was not a man of patience.

"That really mean guy is Ganon and he's the enemy of the cool guy, Link!" said the fairy boy with a gleam in his eye. "Ganon tried to take over Hyrule but Link totally kicked his butt!"

"And now the creepy dude hates him."

"Yup! Hates me too since I beat up the Ganon of my dimension..."

"I get it now." Snake said nodding his head. "Now get lost, kid."

"I-I don't understa-"

Snake turned to Toon Link with a smug smirk. "There's a certain lady I need to find."

Toon Link began laughing uncontrollably. Snake frowned at the kid nearly in tears. Clearly he was jealous of Snake's charms.

"Samus doesn't like you guys! You keep throwing yourselves at her!"

Snake's mouth dropped in shock. This fairy has the nerve to insult Snake's wheeling skills?

"What do you know about girls? Besides thinking they all have cooties.."

"I know enough to have a steady **girlfriend**."

With that said Toon Link walked out of the room with a shocked Snake staring after him.

**_Transition_**

"Why were you guys so afraid of him?", Link asked Zelda as they descended the stairs from the dining room. "You know he's not a threat."

Zelda stopped walking and turn to face Link. "That's not true and you know it."

"You guys don't think I could take him?"

"You may be able to take him but we can't." Her insecurity seeped into her voice. Link clasped Zelda's hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

Zelda felt a bit light headed being the focus of Link's intense stare but never broke eye contact.

"What's going on here?"

Link and Zelda immediately broke apart, Link looking modest while Zelda was blushing profusely.

"What's going on here, princess?"

Zelda's eyes widened as both Hylians faced the intruder.  
_'not not here not now** please** no!'_

"Well look who it is", said Link with a cold glare. "Want to tell us exactly what you're doing here in Smash City?"

Ganon smirked at how the Hero stepped defensively in front of the princess. How foolish, she would be his in due time. "We never did get that rematch did we, Hero?"

Zelda audibly groaned. What would they accomplish by destroying the building to defeat each other?

"Well then you both can save it for the arena. Until then", Zelda grabbed Link by the elbow and glared at Ganon."We are _leaving_."

"Don't try to delay the inevitable princess. I will destroy you, your pathetic hero and take your kingdom."

Zelda ignored his patronizing words and continued pushing against Link down the stairs.

"Because that plan worked so well last time, right?" Link called up the stairwell.

"Link!" Zelda hissed at the annoyed Hylian."Stop trying to provoke him!"

"He's blatantly insulting and threatening you." Link shot back hotly. "You expect me to just stand by?"

"No I expect you to be the bigger person."

Link groaned and ran his hands through his hair clearly frustrated. How was he supposed to protect her honor if she refuses to let him?  
Zelda stopped at the final stair and glanced up the stairwell hoping the Gerudo did not follow them, then turned back to Link.

"I don't have the triforce of Wisdom for nothing Link."

They both continued walking together to the residential buildings located beside the castle (one building for each gender).

"I'll see you later then Zelda!" Link smiled warmly at the princess. Zelda called after him.

"Don't break anything!"

Link waved behind his back before disappearing from view. Zelda then walked into the girl's dormitory.

_**TRANSITION**_

_**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too**_

The princess tied up her blonde hair ,swaying to the music and smiled at her reflection. The smile was bittersweet. Why did she come here with Mario and Luigi? She shouldn't have, fighting is not ladylike. But she felt she had something to prove.  
_**  
I was told I was beautiful **__**But what does that mean to you**_

_'What do you have to accomplish there Peach? You're worthless you wouldn't last a second with those brawlers'_

Peach winced at her mothers patronizing words. They tore her apart.

_**Look into the mirror who's inside there**_  
_**The one with the long hair**_

_'You're an ugly person, inside and out'_

If only her mother could be empathetic, realize how the words would feel if they were directed at _her_.  
Soft sobs escaped Peach's mouth as she sat down and began rocking herself.

_**Same old me again today**_

"Hey Peach!"

The princess fell back startled and hurriedly wiped her eyes and turned off the radio. Samus stomped into the room angrily.

"Why can't any of these boys just leave me _alone_!" she yelled throwing her arms around to emphasize her point. "All they want from me is just se-"

The Metroid hunter cut her rant half way when she noticed the tear stains on the princess' face.

"Wer- were you crying?"

Princess Peach shook her head furiously. '_She can't find out or else she'll hate me too!'_

"Ah nothing just poked my eye with my mascara wand!" she laughed shrilly. "These things happen!"

Samus eyed her suspiciously. Peach was a no amateur at make up, usually she applies it with no problem...  
"Well I thi-"

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS! PROCEED TO THE FRONT COURTYARD FOR BATTLE SCHEDULES!"

Peach breathed a sigh of relief for the interruption and grabbed Samus by the elbow.

"Let's go before the place gets overcrowded!"

_**Transition**_

The Koopa king was very irritated.

Scratch that. Make it _pissed_.

He had given everyone the honor of his presence at the courtyard but not one person had given him any acknowledgement!

"What am I minced meat?" he grumbled while cracking his knuckles. "I bet it's because of Mario!"

He really hoped he would face him in the tournament. Then princess Peach will finally see his almighty skill and take her rightful place as his wi-  
Bowser was forcefully pulled out of his thoughts when a huge rampage of brawlers started stampeding towards him!

"_Holy shi-_!"

Bowser was promptly ran over by 99% of the brawlers (all of which didn't notice him). Bowser raised one claw weakly.  
Then Jigglypuff jumped off his head and he was knocked into unconsciousness.

_**10 minutes later**_

Bowser was now holding a ginormous ice pack to the giant bruise on his head. He stomped his way over to the tournament chart (muttering profanities on the way) and read who he would be first playing.

"Pit?" he read aloud. "Who the hell is Pit?"

_**Transition**_

The angel in question retired to his dorm earlier than the rest of the brawlers. His first battle was as early as tomorrow and he barely had any time to train. What was he supposed to do?

"YO, Pit!"

Sonic sauntered into the room with his trademark grin.

"Your battle is tomorrow and you're sitting in your room?"

"I wanted to get some rest first." Pit spoke softly. Sonic shook his head and looked at Pit knowingly.

"Lemme guess you have some rules of some sort for fighting without reason?"

Pit thoughts immediately went back to when Palutena allowed him to compete in the tournament.  
_  
"Pit I know how much you want this." The goddess had teased. "So why let yourself down? Show them how talented you have become."_  
_"I will your highness. I will do you proud." Pit had said before flying off on his way._  
_"I know you will." He heard the echoes of her voice fading._

"Why would I?" Pit stood up determined. "Lets train now!"

"Atta' boy!"

With that, the unlikely duo went off to train.

_I won't let you down Palutena!_

**Well there's another chapter done! I can't wait for you guys to read the huge plot. It'll start after next chapter. So who do you think should win in the brawl; Bowser or Pit? There will also be another battle next chapter but I want it to be a surprise :D **_  
_

**Reviews are my air to breathe people! _So how do you expect me to breathe with no air_**


	3. Chapter 3 PIT VS BOWSAAAA

The angel drew in a breath of air and slowly pulled his sword from where it was pointing threateningly at Sonic's neck. The hedgehog in question whistled, clearly impressed.

"That's the best you've done all night!" Sonic said, grinning at Pit. "Keep this up and Bowser will be no match for you."

"Keep what up?" Pit exclaimed in disbelief. "The match starts in _less_ than a hour and I bet everyone is already there!"

"Then we'll hurry it up!"

"Are you kidding me? We're going _now._"

With that said, the angel grabbed the hedgehog and proceeded to the arena waitrooms. There were two separate waitrooms, one for heroes and one for villains. The Master Hand figured it would not be wise to place players of opposing sides in the same room due to the amount of tension that would most likely arise **(I thought it would make sense!)**. It had full tv coverage so the brawlers would not have to watch with the audience and cause a riot. True to Pit's word, almost all the hero brawlers were in the waiting room anxiously awaiting Pit's arrival. Seeing as Pit was one of the new characters everyone was especially excited for this match so they can determine whether Pit was a threat or not. This did not help the teen angel's anxiety. The angel paused at the door leading to the waitroom. Sonic, sensing Pit's nervousness, patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll blow them all away", said the hedgehog. "You're an amazing fighter, one of the best I've ever met."

Pit briefly glanced at Sonic to tell whether he was telling the truth. One look at Sonic told him that the hedgehog truly believed in him.

_And I should believe in myself. He's right...I'll win this battle and show everyone how tough I am!_

Pit faced the door suddenly more confident and pushed it open without hesitation. He was greeted with smiling faces (the green plumber almost empathetic, he had no clue why). He smiled back briefly before facing the huge television set hanging on the ceiling which would soon be featuring his brawl (Sonic has wandered off to greet what looked like talking bubble gum). Suddenly Pit himself was shown on the screen along with the Koopa King himself in the villain's waiting room. He glanced around the room for cameras but could not find any.

"Relax", said Princess Peach who has suddenly shown up beside him. "They usually just film the competitors before the actual match itself."

"So are you ready for your match, kid", said Ike who trailed up to him as well. "You sure don't look it".  
Pit turned to him with a determined look on his face.

"I'm ready."  
_**  
TRANSITION**_

"What's taking so damn long!" growled Bowser, clenching his fists. "I want to start my brawl _now_!"

"Will ya shaddup?", Wario yelled as he sunk in the couch next to the fuming Koopa King. "You've been complaining for the last flippin hour!"

"He's right", mumbled King Dedede placing his large hammer beside Wario and took his seat as well. "It's really annoying."

"I just want to take my win and leave!"

"What makes you so sure you'll win?"

A fourth new voice joined the conversation. The three villains turned their heads to face a brooding figure with the infamous white-silver mask only one is known to wear.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here Metaknight!" King Dedede exclaimed pointing an accusing finger the 'intruder'. "You're not supposed to be in here! Is this some sort of trap?"

"Hmph."

King Dedede took that as an affirmation and proceeded to shield himself from any ambush by hiding behind the couch and glancing furtively around the room and starting to inch towards the door.

"What he means is", said Snake sauntering casually into the room with a smirk. "We don't classify ourselves as 'heroes' or 'villains' so we can go wherever hell we want."

The mercenary spy then noticed the crouching Dreamland King who was still holding his hammer threateningly against the door. "Is he oka-"

Snake cut off his sentence halfway when he noticed the penguin raising his hammer for an attack. A shadow spread across the door and King Dedede bring his hammer down with a battle cry.

"THIS IS DEDE-"

The penguin's Spartan cry was cut off by the 'attacker' actually catching his hammer. The next thing the King knew, he was lying limply against the wall against the far end of the room after crashing against it. The brawlers turned to the perpetrator. The Gerudo king **(have you noticed a lot of the villains are kings?)**calmly brushed himself off and sat on the same couch Bowser, Wario, and King Dedede were previously occupying. The silence was broken by all the brawlers (excluding Metaknight) simultaneously laughing.

"Holy shit!", said Snake holding on to Bowser's shell for support as he laughed hysterically. "This guy needs a room of his own!"

"ANY PARTICIPATING BRAWLERS PLEASE REPORT TO ARENA IMMEDIATELY!"

"Finally!" said Bowser straightening up with an evident smirk on his face.

"Don't get your ass kicked as bad as Dedede here!"

The king in question limply raised his paw as he gained consciousness. He was promptly thrown back into unconciousness after Ganon threw his abandoned hammer at his head.

"WHAT THE F-"  
_**  
TRANSITION**_

Both Pit and Bowser reached the center of the stage at the same time. The Koopa King having brawled so many times before was unfazed by the numerous cameras and televisions around the arena, not to mention the hundreds of people in the audience. This did not bide well with Pit.

"Be confident", Pit murmured under his breath trying to utilize Sonic's advice. Another announcement boomed over the large stadium.

"Battle Type! **_SUDDEN _**_**DEATH**."_

Suddenly the scenary began changing, platforms appearing, and even the landscape began shifting. In the background an announcer was counting down. The angel eyes darted around the changing arena in alarm. "Wha-wh"

The arena stopped shifting and Pit took a good look around. It looked like an exact replica of Skyworld, an area he had ventured to on his way to the Palace in the Sky.

"Where am I?" yelled the Koopa King in frustration. He had never been here before and they stick him in here for a brawl without at least opening the stage to the training room?

"Bowser?"

Bowser's attention was brought back to his opponent who had his bow taken out.

"Get ready", Pit growled as he pulled his arrow apart and held his blades threateningly.

"Cause this is_** my **_territory!"

_**TRANSITION**_  
NO POV

"Wow", said Samus as she leaned back on the couch. "They put them in Pit's stage? Now that's not fair"

All the brawlers were gathered around the large television watching intently as the announcer was continuing the coutdown.

"Keep in mind Bowser know where to get power-ups, health packs, and such", pointed out Marth from where he was sitting. "He still has a huge advantage in this battle."

Sonic, sitting on the floor Indian-style, turned to face the blunette swordsman with his trademark grin. "I wouldn't count Pit out yet!"

Marth cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He's stronger than he looks you know!" continued the anthropomorphic hedgehog. "He'll take down Bowser, no sweat!"

"I'll believe it if I see it."

"Then by all means." Sonic gestured dramatically towards the television before resuming to watch it himself as the countdown stopped.

As soon as the countdown hit zero, Pit charged towards Bowser and started rapidly hitting him with his swords. The Koopa King had no time to react and was using his arms as shields. As soon as Pit let out an opening, Bowser blasted him with multiple fireblasts. Pit's wings spread immediately and Pit took to the sky.

"Not bad, kid" said Bowser with bits of fire escaping his mouth as he charged for a larger attack. "Now let's see if you can dodge_ THIS_!"

With that said, Bowser blew a HUGE fire blast at Pit, one that was much too large for Pit to escape. The angel hurriedly reassembled his blades and began spinning his bow rapidly. The fire entirely engulfed Pit. Bowser smirked triumphantly.

"See", said Marth smiling. "I told you he's no match."

Sonic surprisingly did not looked worried at all. Suddenly Pit emerged from the smoke unscathed.

"B-but I hit you!" yelled Bowser, clearly frustrated. Pit drew an arrow and aimed towards Bowser.

"No, you _didn't_"

Pit shot the arrow straight towards Bowser. Bowser dodged it with ease. He then began charging another fire blast but was distracted by Pit gesturing to something behind him. The Koopa King turned and was met by the blue arrow Pit had shot earlier hitting him straight in the gut and launching him straight out of the arena.

"_**K.O**_!"

The audience was too shocked to even clap. Pit landed on his feet with ease. He turned to the audience and gave a little bow. That gesture made the audience start screaming and chanting his name. Back in the waiting room, all the brawlers (besides Sonic) was staring at the television in disbelief.

"How the heck did he do that?" exclaimed Ness. He had never encountered that sort of magic before. The rest of brawlers turned to Sonic who simply shrugged.

"I told you guys not to count him out", the hedgehog moved towards the door so he could meet the angel. "Looks like you guys have some competition. Including _me_ of course."

With that said, Sonic closed the door smirking.

_'Good job Pit, I knew you could do it.'_

**Very short chapter guys I'm sorry :( but I saw the reviews people posted and _had _to write a chapter! Sorry I'm so busy, I've been taking an online course for math a year ahead and it's done by the end of July so afterwards there'll be plenty of time to update. I typed this on my ipod so sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such! Ik the fight scene sucked but bear with me! Next chapter will be the next fight, one you'll never see coming! (No it's not Link vs Ganon or any of that, _those _happen laterr (plot shadowing). But anyway! Bowser got _owned! _I'm the authour and I didn't see _that _coming! If I was Bowser I would get a little _revenge..._**_  
_

**__And so for the next chapter!**

**How will the rest of the brawlers treat Pit after his stunning win? As a friend or _foe?_**

**Who will fight in the next battle and what if something goes _wrong?_**

**Will Pit ever find out if Kirby is an actual bubblegum or not?**

**Will King Dedede realize his Spartan yell totally gave away his 'sneak attack'?**

**On the next _'Love is a Brawl'!_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Story Escalates

**I'MMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the long delay! I've been studying for my exam that I'm taking next week on Monday but I still have time for my readers :). Thank you so much for all the reviews! (16 reviews for 3 chapters?) I could have never gone this far without you! But I remember it's quality over quantity and I have read every single review! So now starting next chapter I will start responding to them in chapters! So send me questions and what you think is going to happen! I would love to hear them :D. Remember I type these on my Ipod so sorry for any spelling mistakes! Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except myself so hah! Wait...**

"Pit is pretty skilled isn't he?" said Link elbowing Zelda with a grin. Link was seriously impressed with the angel, especially his swordsmanship.

"Yes..." said Zelda and frowned a bit. Link, assuming it was because of Pit, sighed in disapproval.

_Never pegged Zelda as the competitive type..._

"What's wrong?" he said barely above a whisper. Zelda turned and tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said waving both her hands. "I'm going to see who's playing in the next round."

With that said, the princess stood up, brushed off her dress, and promptly left the room without Link. The swordsman sighed again before trailing after her slowly. Zelda was hurriedly walking down the hallway, hoping Link wouldn't follow her. She was trying to get this done before the next match started.  
_  
Flashback_  
_  
The princess was approaching the dining room as usual. All the other brawlers were in there but she was late due to checking up on Hyrule Castle (some guards are just so incompetent these days). Zelda was just about to knock the door when someone grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her from the door._

_"What in the name of Din is going on he-!" she shrieked but was cut off by the attacker smothering her mouth._

_"Well, well princess." Zelda's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Wouldn't want everyone to hear you?"_

_"Mmph!" she tried to pry his hands off her mouth but to no avail. His grip was too strong so she bit him roughly on his hands. The man hissed and briefly removed his hands._

_"LINK!" the princess screamed and tried to reach the door before the attacker could grab her again._

_The man swore and quickly left a piece of paper in her dress before running off. The princess briefly considered pursuing him so she can fight him but decided against it. She instead unfolded the paper and read it. Her eyes widened considerably. Suddenly the door flew open with Link, Ike, and Marth barging through._

_"Are you ok?" the Hylian asked worriedly. "I heard you yelling my name."_

_"Sorry" the princess spoke softly. "I thought I saw a mouse."_

_The swordsmen shared a glance but nonetheless ushered Zelda into the dining room._

_Flashback end_

And now here she was to make a deal with the devil.

"Behind the villain's waitroom.." she murmured the directions to herself.

She had finally reached the room and was waiting for the Gerudo King to emerge. Sure enough he came into the room a few moments later. "Alright, I'm here." she spat angrily. "Now what do you want."

Ganon smirked at the shivering princess. "My revenge."

"W-what?"

"I need to fight Link and I need to beat him", Ganon said calmly. "And you're going to help me."

"I refuse!" exclaimed the princess vehementally. "If you want to fight him, you do so in the tournament, _fairly_."

Ganon leaned against the wall and glared at Zelda. "You don't understand. It's either this win or _your people_."

"You have no leverage against me Ganon."

"No?" said Ganon mocking surprise. "Then why is it I have Zant on orders ready to destroy the castle?"  
The princess mouth gaped and started stammering. "That's right. And before you or your hero make it there, it'll be gone."

"You can't do this."

Ganon stood up straight and walked close to Zelda and leaned close to her face.

"I always get what I want."

Zelda gasped at the implication and hurriedly ran towards the door. Ganon reached to grab her.

"Nayru's shield!"

Ganon was thrown off the princess as a blue diamond dome engulfed the princess. She glared down at him.

"You dare touch my people and I'll destroy you."

With that said the princess promptly walked through the door and closed it with a thunderous smash. She then turned to her left...  
And bumped into Link who was leaning against the wall. The swordsman turned to her with dark eyes, confirming her fear he had heard everything in the room. He just shook his head and stormed straight into the room Zelda was previously occupying.

"Link, no!" the princess ordered before running into the room herself._ Thank the goddesses_, she thought looking around the vacant room.

"When were you planning on telling me." said Link softly, his back still facing Zelda.

"Actually, right now." the princess admitted. "Are you angry?"

"Damn straight I'm angry!" Link yelled throwing his hands up in frustration. "But not at you."

"What were you planning on doing when you ran in here?"

"I don't even know." Link admitted. Zelda placed her hands on his quivering shoulders. "I knew something was up ever since yesterday. Zelda, scared of a mouse?"

"I can be scared of stuff!"

"Maybe I should let Ganon get his revenge." Link pondered. "For the sake of your peo-"

"No!" Zelda protested turning Link to face her. "You cannot let him beat you and that's an _order_!"

"Excuse me?" Link asked in disbelief as Zelda turned her 'stoic ruler' personality on.

"You heard me." said the princess darkly. "If you disobey me, I will have_ no_ choice but to imprison you."

Link jerked away in surprise at the princess' sudden change in dimeanor but nonetheless nodded his head. The princess smiled triumphantly and took the swordsman by the elbow.

"We have a kingdom to save."

_**Transition**_

"You heard me" Ganon snarled echoing the princess' earlier statement, tighetening his arm around the announcer's neck. "Announce mine and Link's match now."

"I told you I can't today!" the announce wheezed trying to loosen the grip to no avail. "The Master Hand will notice it!"

Ganon threw the man to the ground. "You make a valid point but if you do not announce it next week, I will destroy you."

With that said, the Gerudo King walked out the door and smashed it closed. The announcer stood up slowly and catched his breath. He then took the microphone with shaky hands and turned it on.

"AND NOW FOR THE NEXT MATCH!", his voice boomed over the stadium. "IKE VS OLIMAAAAR!"

The miniature man heard his name called and immediately stood up smiling. He accepted the many good lucks and proceeded to the stage to where his first match would commence. He stood at the huge double doors that would lead to the arena. His opponent passed by him and wished him good luck as well before leaving through the doors to the thunderous applause. He then adjusted his space helmet and patted his case where his loyal pikmin resided before leaving through the doors as well.

Olimar was ready. . . .

_**Transition**_

Ike had just passed through the large double doors and was making his way up the stairs. His opponent Olimar..; very cute kid looks harmless.

"Looks can be deceiving." Marth had warned him before he left. They can be... like the goddess of Tellius, Ashera whom he was forced to defeat. Much to his surprise, the audience seemed to be chanting his name. The swordsman shook his head laughing as he walked over to his side of the battlefield. His opponent joined him momentarily.

"BATTLE TYPE! STOCK x3!"

The battlefield then starting changing with the two brawlers in it. After already seeing Pit's fight, they were not surprised. Soon the battlefield stopped shifting. Ike found himself standing on an empty platform, Olimar on his own across from him. There were five platforms in all in what seemed to be the inside of a volcano? Suddenly a huge spike of Lava burst up causing Ike to fall back.

"W-where are we?" Olimar asked shakingly. The announcer's voice echoed through the arena.

"Welcome to Norfair, boys."

Transition

Ike, not wanting to have the lava spike again, was patiently waiting for Olimar to make the first move. Olimar seemed to be doing the same.

_Just come over here..._

Suddenly Olimar reached into the pocket of his space suit and pulled out a yellow Pikmin who seemed to have electricity generating in it's leaf bud.

_What the-?_

Olimar threw the Pikmin at him with incredible speed and power. Ike was forced to jump in the air to dodge it. He took out his Ragnell and was preparing to attack Olimar with an aerial attack when Olimar threw another yellow Pikmin at him. The electricity was so strong it was actually keeping him airborne.

"Argh!" Ike groaned as the electricity pierced through him.

He then fell out of eyeshot, smoke trailing his path. Olimar smiled expecting to see the large colored signal that would signify Ike's defeat. But strangely enough no such thing was happening. He then heard the hushed gasp of the audience and turned around. He was met with Ike's large trademark blade burning with flames coming towards him.

Olimar was sent hurling towards the sky as his stock pileage decreased to 2. Ike swung his huge two-handed sword behind his back and stood his signature pose.

"You'll get _no _sympathy from me."

**I had to add the last line! Every time I play as Ike, I _always_ do that taunt! Sooooo what did you guys think of this chapter? The arc is starting :D but don't worry it involves _all _the Brawl characters. This isn't just revenge..no no...this is the start of something much too big for Ganon himself. So the Ike vs Olimar match will wrap up next chapter then I'll go more in depth of just _what _is going on. So tell me in a review! Ike or Olimar? WHO SHALL WIN?**


	5. Chapter 5 Harem meets Reality

**I bet you guys are surprised with this fast update! Well I had this thought in my head I absolutely had to write down! This chapter is a bit confusing so go to the bottom of the page for explanations of this chapter and to fill up some plot holes. I also wrote about a subject I feel strongly about.****  
****Disclaimer: If I owned this franchise, Zelda, Peach and Samus would have beaten up Link's harem already.**

While everyone was focusing on the ongoing battle between Ike and Olimar, Link and Zelda snuck in quietly hoping no one would notice. It seemed the majority of the brawlers were rooting for Ike. Especially...

"Kick his ass!" screamed Jigglypuff in the background. The whole room became quiet as everyone turned to stare at the pokemon.

Jigglypuff...

Jigglypuff sweat dropped. "I mean, Jigglypuff-" sang the pokemon. Everyone sighed in relief, concluded it was a hallucination, an turned back to the screen where the fight was drawing to a close.

* * *

Ike and Olimar were standing in opposing sides on the long platform in the middle. They were both exhausted beyond belief but continued to fight.

"You're a tough little guy aren't you.." Ike chuckled, heaving his blade up for another slash. Olimar summoned a large purple Pikmin and deflected his blade.

"That's what they tell me."

Suddenly the whole arena grew dark. The luminous lights of what looked like the SSB logo cascaded across the room.

"That's a smash ball!" Marth yelled from the waitroom. "He has to get it!"

Suddenly another orb glided into the room. "Th-thats impossible!" Lucas stammered. "There can only be _one _at a time in the arena!"

"Is this some sort of glitch..." muttered Link, shaking his head in disbelief.

It seemed the two opponents only noticed the left side one. They both scrambled to their feet in hopes of catching it. Olimar had it in the clasps of his hands but Ike grabbed him by his leg and threw him to the far right of the arena...right into the second smash ball. Both players received it at the same time.

"Special _ATTACK_!" Olimar shouted, his hand pointing to the sky.

A large spaceship was summoned and Olimar was soon launching into space right after. Ike sheathed his sword, which was now flowing with magical energy, waiting for the Captain to come down. Sure enough the spaceship came down right after. Ike jumped seconds before the huge impact facing the spaceship.

"Ragnell_ ATTACK_!"

Olimar was caught in his line of vision and was stuck in Ike's barrage of sword slashes. However the engine smoke from Olimar's ship was greatly wounding Ike as well. He gritted his teeth and continued his barrage. He then used a finisher move to blow a burning Olimar away from the arena.

"Yes, I did it." Ike smiled triumphantly. He then heard a ticking sound coming from the discarded ship. "_What the..._"

Suddenly the whole spaceship blew up, with several other bombs within it blowing up simultaneously. Ike was caught within the middle of the explosion. He screamed in pain as the fire cut through him like paper.

"IKE!" Samus and Marth both screamed, the latter too worried to question the former's motive. Ike was then sent flying off the arena at a bone-breaking speed that knocked him out at the same time as Olimar.

"BOTH PLAYERS ARE DEFEATED! THIS MATCH WAS A DRAW!"

The thunderous roar of the audience was alarmingly loud, all of them vocalizing their satisfaction with the match. Ike and Olimar were both transported to the medical wing of the arena, both were in a critical state. However the two very stubborn brawlers were still conscious. Olimar's half drooped eyes turned to face Ike.

"I hope you're ok.." said the guilt ridden spaceman. Ike smiled at him softly.

"This is Super Smash Bros remember?" teased Ike, weakly lifting an arm to fist bump Olimar. "You go big..."

"Or go home!" completed Olimar, fist bumping Ike with a big smile. "Besides.." whispered Ike, tilting his head towards Olimar so they wouldn't be heard. "After_ that_ battle I'm pretty sure people won't even_ think_ to underestimate us."

Olimar snorted. "If they do then that just proves their IQ."

With that said, the two brawlers decided to call it a day and fell asleep, their newly formed friendship causing a smile on both their faces.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't see them!" Samus yelled angrily at the guard in front of the infirmary. "We have every right to!"

"We are not allowed to give you access." the guard retorted firmly. "That would be a breach of conduct!"

"Why don't you breach it up your as-!" Samus cut off her sentence when Marth showed up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just for a few minutes." Marth pleaded. "We want to know if they're okay."

"Rules are rules, bud."

Samus immediately tensed up under Marth's hand. The prince stepped back startled at the sudden dark aura surrounding the Metroid Hunter. Samus reached into the cargo belt she hung loosely around her Zero Suit and pinned the guard down on the floor(his back facing her). Samus pulled out a shotgun and placed it to the back of the trembling guard's head. She reached for his arm and began stretching it painfully towards her.

"You let us through and maybe I won't splatter your brains across this damn floor." Samus hissed threateningly. "Now are you going to let us through or not god _dammit_!"

She continued to pull his arm, Marth wincing each time he shrieked.

"Ok, ok!" the guard relented, tears coming of his eyes. The bounty hunter stood up triumphantly.

"Thanks very much!" Samus smiled sadistically and walked through the double doors. Marth smiled sympathetically at the whimpering soldier and followed her. Samus announced her entry by smashing the doors open and stomping to the middle of the two unconscious brawler's beds. She smiled sweetly at Olimar and pulled his sheets over his exposed body. She then turned over to Ike who was sleeping peacefully.

"YOU_ SHITHEAD_!" she screamed, throwing his sheets off his bed and pushing him to the floor. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT!"

The swordsman scrambled to his feet in alarm. "What the f-?"  
The bounty hunter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her eye level.

"You remember our promise don't you?" said Samus, dark shadows cascading across her eyes. Ike gulped and nodded. "Well then you better stick to it!"

Samus let go of his collar. Ike stumbled back and prepared for another blow. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a close embrace.

"I won't let you go again." Samus murmured to his chest. Ike placed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Me too."

Marth watched the two as a pang of jealousy pierced through him. How does _he_ know her and _why_ is he making a move on her!  
Marth clenched his fists. Refusing to watch the scene any longer, Marth turned and walked out of the room. He made sure to smash the doors as he left.

_This isn't over._

* * *

Link's mouth gaped open at the announcements TV screen. His picture was on the left side of the versus screen. On the right was

"_Ganon?_" Link stammered. "T-that's impossible... The Master Hand sai-"

"Link." Link turned in surprise to Ganon himself. His name sounded foreign in the Gerudo King's mouth. "Looking forward to our match."

Ganon smirked and sauntered away from the room. Link clenched his fists shaking visibly. Suddenly Zelda showed up beside him.

"Hey am I on thi-"

"He knows, Zelda."

"What?"

The swordsman turned to the princess with dark shrouded eyes. "He knows about our plan and somehow got me in a match with him next week."

The princess' hand covered her mouth in horror. Without Link how would they execute their plan? They were supposed to sneak out_ tomorrow _but with Link in a brawl next week, they would be caught and disqualified. Suddenly Link's face brightened. Zelda jerked at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Remember that phone Ruto gave me with all those numbers in it?" Zelda cringed at the Zora's name and nodded. "And how Wednesdays are always Visitation days?" Link grinned and took out the forest green mobile phone from his pouch.

"Time to call in the reinforcements."

* * *

**_2 days later_**

The two Hylians stood in the lobby waiting for their visitors to arrive. All around them, brawlers were meeting up with loved ones, friends and family. Zelda smiled at the pokemon hugging their original owners. Even Pit seemed to be talking to a guardian angel holding a hologram of the goddess he always spoke of. Ike and Marth seemed to be avoiding each other oddly... She made a note to discuss that with Link later.

"_YEE_-haw!"

An auburn haired young woman announced her entrance by trotting into the lobby on a very familiar brunette horse with a white mane.

"Malon! _Epona_!"

Link ran over to them ecstatic. He gave the farm girl a huge hug and petted his horse lovingly. It was that look, _that _one, that Zelda adored the most.

Unfortunately so did Malon.

"Aww look at you, you're more handsome then I saw you last!" said Malon flirtatious. Link rubbed the back of his head flustered (awkward around women much?).

"I think he looks exactly the same."

The two girls (and Link) turned to the new voice that joined them. A girl whose short pixie cut hair was as green as the forest she came from, came through the door with a broad grin. This time _both _Hylians smiled and locked her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Zelda whispered within their three-way embrace.

"Guys, need to breathe!" Sara teased pulling away from the two. Link grasped her hands excitingly.

"How's Ordon? And Kokiri? Is everyone doing okay?"

"I have guards check on them every week." drawled a certain Zora who had just sauntered into the room. "I assure you it's just fine."

"I could have told him that you know.." Sara muttered, irritated. Ruto turned and gave her a (fake) dazzling smile.

"I thought he would need clarification."

Link beamed at all of them together. Of course the oblivious hero actually believed they_ liked_ each other. **_HELL _**no.

"So Link what did you call us here for?" asked Ruto, pressing against Link and fluttering her eyelashes. Link shot her an odd look and backed up a bit.

"First let me find Darunia, be right back."

As soon as Link disappeared out of eyeshot in the crowd in search of his 'brother', the four girls shot each other death glares (with the exception of Zelda to Sara. The latter still shot her one.)

"Sorry girls but there's only room for _one_ goddess in _my _territory." declared Ruto, her superiority complex clear in her voice.

"I'm not a goddess." spoke up Malon with an evident smirk. Ruto smirked.

"There's a reason you're not honey."

Malon gasped in outrage and moved forward but was held back by Sara.

"_Bitch pleas_e, I can remove 99% of your 'beauty' with a tissue!"

"Actually you can't." said Ruto turning her verbal rampage to Sara. "It's waterproof? But you wouldn't know anything about makeup since you're clearly going for the... _transvestite _look."

"She's right Sara." said Malon shrugging. "Classy not_ trashy_."

Sara turned and cocked an eyebrow at the southern girl.

"I'm going to put this in way someone of your I.Q (Malon gaped) can understand." Sara made a big show of clearing her throat and began stepping closer to Malon with each word. "Twinkle twinkle little _whore_, effing men is** NOT **a cho-"

"**_ENOUGH!_**"

Sara cut off her sentence and turned to the livid Hylian that was standing in front of them. Thank the goddesses the room was so loud no one could hear them (besides a certain Mushroom princess and bounty hunter).

"Don't. Waste. Your. Breath." the princess hissed shifting her glare between the three of them. "Once you stop acting like three year olds, you'll realize Link _only _wants your friendships."

Ruto opened her mouth to speak. Zelda brushed her off with a wave of her hand.

"We are in the middle of a _crisis _and you are arguing about your non-existent love lives?" Malon and Sara had the decency to drop their gazes in shame whereas Ruto sneered at the princess. "_Pathetic_"

"You think just because you are with him all the time he'll choose you?" the Zora retorted harshly clearly trying to piss the princess off further. "He most likely thinks of you as a burden."

Princess Zelda was _not _the ruler of Hyrule for no reason. She did not take nonsense from _ anyone_.

The princess smirked at her. "At least I helped him during his fight with Ganon. Where were you? Buying your face?" Zelda leaned down to Ruto's ear. "By the way I would demand my money back."

The Zora shrieked in frustration at not being able to anger the princess and stalked off angrily. Zelda turned to the girls who stayed behind.

"Now are you going to help?" questioned the princess angrily. "Or are you going to leave while you have a shred of dignity?".

The two girls shook their heads wordlessly. The princess nodded in approval and turned.

"Call me when Link finds Darunia." The girls took that as their cue to leave. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Peach and Samus." The girls in question flinched from where they were standing nearby. "I know you heard everything."

"I have never been so proud of you!" the bounty hunter sobbed as she and Peach hugged Zelda tightly. Zelda laughed and pulled away from them. Suddenly a look of insecurity passed through her face. Peach and Samus smiled knowingly.

"_Yes _you are prettier than them."

"I wasn't going to say that!" shot back Zelda hotly. The two other girls laughed at the evident look of relief on the Hylian's face. The three girls then walked off.  
Link came back limping from the hard embrace Darunia gave them.

"Hey gu-" the Goron and Hylian looked around the empty space in the crowd the girls were previously occupying.

"Where did they all go?"

**The infamous Harem fight! I had to include the OOT characters in because they provide a strong role in this war. Each of these girls have the assets and power that Link and Zelda need to help save Hyrule. SO this story has OOT characters but follows the Twilight _storyline_. Because in this story Link is known to Hyrule as the 'Twilight Hero' because they _witnessed_ him saving them from Twilight! However if they spouted that they went to the future then went back in time, the next game would be called "Legend of Zelda; Adventures in Aslyum". These girls obviously has to have hostility towards each other (an underestimated farm girl, self-proclaimed wife, childhood friend in love, and a dangerous princess in denial all after the _same guy_; _Goddesses help Link_). So boom! And trust me; _it gets Worse._ And yes Samus and Ike know each other. You may say 'But in the first chapter Ike didn't know her!". Well obviously would you recognize Samus as a flat chested e-_WAIT A SECOND! _I ain't telling you guys nutin! Helllll no! Read and review and I'll post faster!**

**_Serious Mode_**

**Some (not you guys) have question _why _I chose Ganon as one of the primary villians and not any of the others (Bowser, King Dedede etc).**

**Simple.**

**Bowser and the rest are bad sure, but here's the great difference. While these villians may dislike their counterparts and may physically hurt them, they don't want to kill them; they want them simply _out of the way._ Hell those villains even _worked _with the heroes! They may be a Jerk, but they're a Jerk with a Heart of Gold (TV TROPES FTW). Now Ganon... oh Ganon.**

**He wants to _kill _Link.**

**He wants to murder the Hylian for ever fighting against him and anyone who plays the games know he won't hesitate to do so. It's almost as if Ganon executes these plans not to complete them but to have another chance to _destroy _Link (Those Temples in OOT.. he put those bosses there because he knew Link was going to come. However Ganon knew Link would make it to him, he _anticipated _it.) Therefore, this is my characterization of Ganon and how I feel about his character. So basically, Legend of Zelda is HARD CORE compared to the rest of Nintendo! Besides Metroid, Samus is _BEAST_.**

**So this is the revised version! I took out a few swear words after I read a review. I'm sorry if I add some swear words I didn't mean fro anyone to feel uncomfortable but I can't guarantee I'll remove swearing all together (it is a T rating) but I'll definitely tune it down for you guys! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ew this chapter is sooo serious :( but it had to be done! I felt all mushy this chapter as well XD I love reading about romance but I can hardly write my own! What can I say *shrugs*. Your reviews are sooo nice! I'm responding to a few at the end of this chapter! Ok...you can read it now...**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine...blah blah blah... can I just write a disclaimer every other chapter?**

All of the Hylian residents settled together in the hero waitroom the Master Hand graciously lended (why, he did not know for obvious reasons.)

"Everyone", Link addressed the attentive group. "What I am going to ask you is not an easy feat. It will require pain, hard work, and might even _kill_ you."**(Yes Link that will _definatley _not scare them *sarcasm*)**

At this Malon and Sara shivered visibly. Ruto stared at Link head on with a determined look etched across her face. Darunia simply nodded his head. Zelda smiled reassuringly for Link to continue. He cleared his voice and stood up.

"I ask you to help me because I believe in every single one of you. I entrust my life in you all. " Link stated firmly. "I ask you to help me defeat Ganon once and for all."

Malon placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Nabooru glared at Link in disbelief. "But he's a contestant!" she protested vehemently. "He would never do such a reckless thi-"

"I don't know what he's been telling you", the Twilight Hero said bluntly. "But he is not the man you think he is."

Nabooru glared at the hero angrily. "I think I know my _fiancé_. He promised to stop."

Link defiantly glared back. "He _threatened_ Hyrule and you expect me to back down?" he asked in disbelief. "I have a duty to these people."

"So because he did something horrible before, you're going to hold him accountable for something that didn't even _happen_?" Nabooru questioned angrily. She turned to face the whole group. "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

This time Ruto cut in. "We shouldn't wait for Ganon to _commit_ the crime before we get him." she reasoned. "We should stop him before it happens!"

"You guys need more proof before I agree to help with _anything_."

Zelda sighed at the level of tension in the room. Link turned towards Nabooru calmly.

"Zelda and I witnessed him threatening Hyrule first hand." Link spoke softly, pity evident in his voice. "He's manipulating you Nabooru. You don't really kno-"

The Gerudo stood up angrily and slammed her hands on the table. "**_YOU_** don't know him!" exclaimed Nabooru, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "He told me he loved me and would stop with this nonsense and for Din's sake I believe him!"

"Nabooru..", the spirit turned to Zelda in surprise. "There's something you should see."

Zelda muttered a few incantations while moving her hands around in a rhythmatic motion. When she was done, a projection from the events that happened two days ago began playing on a makeshift screen.

"H-ho-"

Link stopped his sentence when Zelda ushered him to stay quiet as the video played on. The rest of the Hylians, now caught on to what was happening were shocked immensely. Especially at how the Gerudo King nonchalantly threatened the lives of Hyrule as if they meant nothing. But none were more surprised than Nabooru. The former Gerudo thief's shoulders were trembling uncontrollably. She jerked at each threat Ganon made as if he had stricken her himself. Once the video was over she fell to her knees in defeat. Zelda moved to comfort her.

"He- he said.." sobbed the spirit covering her tear stricken face with her hands. "I was FUCKING IN LOVE WITH THAT PIECE OF _SHIT_!"

At the last word, Nabooru had taken the dining room table and split it in half. The rest of the group cast their stares to the ground as Nabooru was breathing heavily after the blow. Soon Nabooru's heaving came to a slow stop as she straightened her body. She turned slowly to the group with dark shrouded eyes.

"When do we start."

* * *

"Marth!" Ike called after the retreating prince. He quickened his pace to catch up with Marth. However Marth glared straight forward completely ignoring his presence.

"Why are you so angry with me!" the mercenary swordsman asked angrily, taking Marth's shoulder and jerked it harshly.

"What was that with Samus two days ago." the prince asked softly.

Ike ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Is this what this is all about!" Ike teased, pushing Marth a bit. "She's my childhood friend, nothing more!"

The prince's death glare softened a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Marth smiled a bit then turned to the dormitories and opened the door.

"Wait!" Ike called after him. The prince turned towards him a bit surprised.

"The thing I don't get is why you were so angry..." Ike asked a bit bewildered."You've never acted this before...especially not for a girl." Marth averted his gaze and sighed heavily.

"I was engaged before I came here last year you know." he drawled, staring at the moving clouds at the top of their building. Ike furrowed his brows in confusion but gestured him to continue. Marth's eyelids drooped as he smiled bitter sweetly. "Her name was Shiida..."

His eyes closed fully as he placed his hands over his heart. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he shook his head furiously.

"It doesn't matter." He spoke bitterly. "I love _Samus_."

His voice shook notably. It seemed he almost didn't believe it himself. With that said the door shut closed forcefully, signalling his exit. Ike stared at the door in confusion before entering in himself. He suddenly heard three female voices approaching the dorms. He quickly shut the door and pressed his right ear against it.

"Marth is pretty cool, I mean he's hot and he's pretty tough."

Ike's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. That means the other two voices must be Zelda and Peach.

"He's your type too!" Ike heard the Princess Peach exclaim. "You should go out with him!"

The unmistakable high pitched squeal rang out from Peach as they moved directly past the boy's dorms. Ike pressed away from the door and began slowly climbing the stairs. He didn't understand. Ike now knew Samus liked Marth and that's what his friend and he wanted. Did Marth even want it at all? Who is Shiida and where is she now?

And why the _hell_ was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

"You should go out with him!" Princess Peach exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and let out a girlish squeal. Zelda and Samus quickly covered their ears before Peach could get it in and laughed.

"Nah I'm not for princes." Samus said shrugging. "Besides I have my eye on someone else."

Samus rolled her eyes and quickly plugged her ears again before the predictable squeal was heard again (but this time it was from Zelda as well).

"_WHO_ IS IT?" both princesses screamed, jumping Samus.

"You'll know soon." the Bounty Hunter promised. "I'm planning on making my move...probably next match or something."

The Hylian princess shrunk back as a look of pure worry and guilt covered her face. The other two girls too caught up with their chat didn't notice.

"You know what?" the princess said with determination. "You're making your move _tomorrow_."

"What?" the bounty hunter yelled pushing an appalled Peach off her. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, but trust me on this okay?"

Samus and Peach exchanged glances before the former reluctantly nodded as a light blush spread across her face

* * *

The mercenary spy chuckled from where he was sitting in the bushes besides the dorm.

"So she _does_ like me huh?" Snake smiled maliciously. "I knew she couldn't resist my sexiness."

Snake then struck a few poses. He caught his reflection in the window of the dorm. "Damn, if I were a girl I would date myself!"

"_What_."

Snake turned to face three emotionally scarred children, each with a grotesque expression on their faces.

"What." they echoed again.

They appeared to be in so much shock they forgot the rest of the English language. Snake sweat dropped and came slowly towards the mini-brawlers. They began inching away from him.

"This is not the droid you are looking for." he deadpanned, waving his hand over Toon, Ness, and Lucas' faces. The three children's eyes drooped slowly.

"Yes master."

Snake, a bit in shocked, quickly used the situation to his advantage and sped out of the scene. The kids suddenly broke down laughing.

"Please tell me you got that on camera!" Ness wheezed while clutching his stomach. Lucas held up his camera phone in response and proceeded to break down laughing. Toon Link lay on his back gasping for air. He then opened his eyes to see an adult version of himself gazing at him in bemusement.

"Should I even ask..." he pondered smiling. Toon Link scrambled to his feet and locked Link in an embrace.

"Onee-chan!" he laughed.**(Woah he knows Japanese! O.o)** Ness and Lucas got up from the ground to greet the veteran as well.

"Have you guys seen Mario around?", asked Link, a bit of a worried look on his face. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Girl's lounge." the three kids spoke simultaneously. The hero then turned towards the destination and left the kids to laugh at Snake's antics again

* * *

Mario sat on the very comfy couch in the girl's dormitory lounge as he waited for Peach to come down. The two planned to go out for dinner with Luigi and their visitor Daisy. The Italian impatiently began tapping his foot on the floor.

"What's-a taking so long." he pondered softly.

"Hey Mario!"

He then turned towards the small counter besides the staircase female brawlers use to check in. The man behind it beckoned for Mario to come over.

"Can you bring this letter to Princess Toadstool?" the man asked politely once Mario was in earshot. "Apparently it's urgent."

Mario nodded and began trudging up the stairs. He turned the letter in his hands and checked who it was from. "King and Queen of Toadstool?" Mario questioned silently. "I-a thought Peach was-a orphan?"

Mario narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He darted his head left and right down the hall before quickly hiding behind a corner. As much as he felt he shouldn't read her mail, something felt _off_. Mario peeled the letter open and quickly read the piece of parchment within it. His eyes widened with each word.

"_Mamma mia..._"

"Oh Mario!"

The plumber immediately hid the letter in his overalls pocket and moved out to the hallway. The princess scurried down the hall with a worried look on her face.

"I was looking all over for you but the man downstairs said you came looking for _me_!" she huffed annoyed. "I _told_ you to wait downstairs."

"Sorry." Mario grinned sheepishly. The princess huffed again before dragging him down the stairs. Mario dug his hands into the pocket containing the letter and sighed. Peach reached for the door handle in the lounge.

"Honestly Daisy is gonna be so ma-"

Peach removed her hand quickly as the door opened itself. Standing in the doorway was Link, his features being illuminated by the everlasting twilight in the horizon. He turned to the bewildered Mario with a grave look etched across his face.

"We need to talk."

**Me: Link is really pushing his luck telling Mario...Mario is like, the right hand man of the Master Hand. But then again Link might not even be _telling_ him about Ganon *shrugs*. ****So how did you like it guys? Too serious or just serious _enough? _**

**Sonic: It sucks I'm not even in it.**

**Me: Wh-what?**

**Shadow: Faker's right, this romance crap is nonsense. Hmph.**

**Me: YOU GUYS DON'T EXIST!**

**Sonic: Aw that's not nice!**

**Amy: What did you say about my Sonikuu? *takes out hammer***

**Me: EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I WRITE YOU ALL A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!**

**Shadow: Where the hell are my guns woman!**

**Me: Anyway, for the first review! Yes Anonymouse I will tone down the swearing :D**

**Shadow: WHO THE HELL TOLD ME TO STOP FU-**

**Me: And yes people, Nabooru is Ganon's fiancee in this story. After the events of Twilight Princess, Ganon lied to Nabooru about loving her and proposed in hopes of having access to her power as a spirit. Unfortunatley Nabooru believed him because Ganon had her believe that he is the _only _one that can love her as everyone else would hate her. **

**Amy: That's soo sad!**

**Shadow: What a jacka-**

**Me:HEY!**

**Sonic: Wait aren't you evil Shadow?**

**Shadow: Are you shitting (Me: I give up) me? I don't do evil crap anymore. **

**Me: Back to reviews!**

**Sonic: But it seems there isn't any questions in these reviews...**

**Amy: Send in questions people! *takes out hammer again* OR ELSE!**

**Me: Hey where do you put those anyway?**

**Amy: Oh it's located right next to my-**

**Sonic: UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's-a me! Back almost a month later due to sheer laziness! Don't kill me *hides behind computer*. Anyway some plot holes are filled up this chapter but another plot hole is CREATED! DUH DUH DUUUUH! R&R people!**

Mario and Peach gaped at Link who was still standing in the doorway. The Hylian crossed his arms and waited for Mario's response.

"With all due respect Link", Peach spoke softly. "We have a dinner reservation right now. Can this wait?"

"Oh sorry." Link grinned sheepishly, scratching his head embarrassed. "Just make sure to meet me by the big oak  
tree by the courtyard at midnight ok Mario?"

The Italian smiled in response. Link moved to the left so they can pass then entered the girl's dorms himself.

"Which way to the Zelda's room?" Link asked the man behind the counter.

"Up the stairs two doors to the left."

Link turned and began trudging up the stairs. Once he reached the destination he reached up his hand to knock the door.

"So Zelda if we are going to save Hyrule we need to make a truce." Link recognized the voice of the Zora woman in the room and lowered his hand.

"Ruto's right, we can't let our feelings get in the way of this battle!" Sara exclaimed. The four girls smiled at each other.

"Under different circumstances I'm sure we could have been friends." Zelda pondered aloud. Link's eyes widened.

_Could have been...?_

"Even if you are in denial you are still my rival in love!" Ruto declared dramatically, pointing a finger at the princess. "That I cannot forgive!"

Zelda sweatdropped and groaned. "I assure you I have no interest whatsoever in Li-"

"Hey girls."

All four of them jumped as the subject of their conversation walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Link questioned seriously. "How come you're not friends?"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but Sara quickly covered her mouth with a strained smile. "We were just _joking_!" Sara laughed shrilly. "Is there something you need?"

"Can I talk to Zelda alone?"

The three girls not mentioned exchanged a hesitant glance but reluctantly left the room. Zelda watched the girls leave then turned her attention back to Link.

"I'm telling Mario."

Zelda sat up straight with a confused expression. "Why?"

"We need as much help as we can get."

"But what if he tells the Master Hand?"

Link dropped his gaze to the floor, appearing to be rethinking his choice. He then turned to face Zelda. "It's a risk  
I'm willing to take."

Zelda took Link's hand and clasped it.

"Why don't you cancel your match next week." Zelda pleaded, trying to catch Link's gaze. "We'll have more ti-"

"No!"

Zelda jerked back at the sudden visible dark aura surrounding Link. The sensation was incredibly unnerving but it also felt...

_familiar._

"I will not back down Zelda!" Link growled, clenching his fists. "I am not a coward!"

"I'm not saying you a-"

"I want Ganon to _suffer_." Link hissed. His eyes were glowing red with anger. "I will make sure he does."

Suddenly Link clutched his head and screamed out in pain. Link's whole body was flickering. One second it would be the regular blond Link in his green Kokiri garb. The next second it would be an identical version of Link but with ebony Kokiri clothes with silver hair, gray ashy skin, and red flashing eyes.

"What's going on?!" Zelda yelled, clutching Link's shoulders and shaking them.

Link's body stopped flickering and soon the normal Link laid unconscious against Zelda. Zelda was breathing heavily with wide eyes realizing what had just happened.

"Who was that?" she whispered softly in astonishment.

"I knew all the exposure to the Twilight would eventually cause this."

Zelda head jerked to the voice with alarm. A dark gate appeared to be opening in the wall. Out came a red-headed woman wearing a black crop top and a long black skirt with a trailing black veil. Her black and white skin featured turquoise markings on her arms legs and body while her head was adorned with jewels and has a Fused Shadow attached to it.

"Midna?" the Hylian gaped at the smiling woman. "H-how? The gates were shattered!"

Midna shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Just because humans can't enter the twilight zone doesn't mean I can't enter the human realm."

Zelda, despite the events that had just happened moments earlier, jumped up and embraced Midna smiling. She suddenly let go of Midna with a frown.

"I don't understand, what did you say happened with Link?"

Midna knelt down beside the unconscious hero and sighed. "Have you contacted your previous namesakes Zelda?"

The confused princess shook her head.

_Contacted **who**?_

"Zelda you are not the first princess of your kind. You are a reincarnations of previous rulers who shared your name." Midna explained. "The first princess Zelda was in turn a reincarnation of the goddess Hylia."

"What do you mean reincarnations though?" Zelda asked puzzled. "I was told that all princesses were to be called Zelda due to an incident hundreds of years ago."

Midna gestured for Zelda to sit beside her and grasped her hands. "Each of the Zeldas before you played an integral role in helping the destined hero of their era defeat the evil demon who threatened Hyrule."

"Link and Ganon." Zelda whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

"Well not always Ganon." Midna smiled. "But always Link."

"Were our reincarnations friends also?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Of course they were!" Midna grinned mischievously. "Some even had a ro-_mance_."

"Liar." Zelda stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well you can ask them yourself." Midna replies as she stood up and brushed herself off. "After Link wakes up I'm going to help you guys contact your spirits."

Zelda grabbed Midna's hand and stopped her from moving. "Wait!"

Midna turned to the princess puzzled.

"You still haven't explained to me what happened to Link!"

Midna turned to the still unconscious Hylian then turned back to the princess.

"That is something I cannot tell you." Midna spoke grimly. "That you will have to find out yourself."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but stopped and reluctantly nodded. With a curt nod, the Ruler of Twilight left the room. Zelda turned back to Link and sighed.

"What should I do?"

* * *

Samus Aran slunk back in her chair sipping a glass of ice tea while watching the still full foyer full of visitors planning on spending the night.

_'I should probably visit the Training Room tomorrow.'_ she thought as she scanned the room for anyone familiar. _'I'm starting to feel a bit rust-**WOAH**!'_

Samus straightened up in her seat as the object of her reluctant affections crossed the room gesturing for someone to come towards him. But that wasn't what made Samus antsy, _oh no_, it was the fact that the certain someone was not only a girl (and was hugging him tightly) but she was gorgeous... and was what it appeared to Samus was his

"_Girlfriend?!_" Samus shrieked, smashing her glass of ice tea on the wooden table she was using and breaking it into shards of glass. A waiter crossed to the room to the fuming Metroid Hunter and tried to collect to collect the broken pieces.

_'Oh **hell** no!'_

Samus turned to the direction of her voice which came from her right shoulder. A miniature version of Peach appeared to be floating on top of it, wearing an ebony colour of her usual dress complete with a red devil tail, wings, and red eyes.

'_She's all over your man!_' Devil Peach exclaimed. '_Beat that fool!_'

Samus nodded in agreement.

_'We mustn't fight!'_

This time the voice came from a miniature version of Zelda who was residing on Samus' left shoulder except this time was wearing a white dress with white angel wings.

_'Fighting would lead to disaster.' _Angel Zelda stated.

Devil Peach and Samus stared at her in disbelief.

_'Girl, you cray-cray.'_ Devil Peach deadpanned. _'Samus you show that blue haired biatch who's boss!'_

_'Don't do it!'_Angel Zelda yelled as they both began to fade.

Samus stood up and stomped over to the two 'lovers' that were in the middle of the foyer.

"Wait!" the waiter cried in anguish. "You didn't pay the bill!"

* * *

"So you're Shiida?" Ike asked, nervously tapping his fingers together. The bluenette beauty nodded and smiled.

"How has Marth been? I believe you are a close friend of his?"

"That's right." Ike replied. "But I invited you here because I know you and Marth were engaged. What happened to cause that?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Shiida asked suspiciously.

"Current events caused these questions to arise." Ike answered curtly.

Seeing no way out of answering Ike's question, Shiida sat back with a sigh and began telling him the story.

**_FLASHBACK_****_  
_**  
_Shiida nervously entered Marth's study located in the west wing of the large castle that resides in Altea. They still in the aftermath of the war that happened only weeks earlier but luckily their engagement was still intact._

"Shiida..." The prince of Altea turned his chair that was facing the towards his fiancée who still was standing against the door. "I have something to tell you."

_"Anything."_

_"You know how much I love you right?" The bluenette nervously nodded her head. "And you know how much it killed me when you were captured during the takeover of Altea."_

_"I don't see how any of this ma-"_

_"I was invited to a battle contest this year; Super Smash Bros Melee I believe it's called." Marth sighed and averted his glance. "I can't let anything happen to you while I'm gone because you're my fiancé e."_

_"Marth I-"_

_Marth stood from his chair and stared straight into Shiida's eyes. "I'm calling this engagement off."_

_The bluenette covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Tears began brimming at the rims of eyes. Marth took another step towards her and reached for her shoulder. Shiida slapped his hand away. _

_"Don't touch me!" she sobbed. "How could you do this!"_

_"I'm sor-"_

_A deafening slap was heard throughout the room. Marth held his hand to his cheek in shock as his ex-fiancé e glared him down. _

_"How could you be so selfish?" Shiida spat bitterly. Marth winced as her hand came down a second time. She opened the doors she was leaning on and turned to face Marth one final time._

_ "Good bye." she whispered as more tears trailed down her face. The prince of Altea sunk to his knees as the large sound of the door closing signalled the exit of his love from his life._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"That's all." Shiida whispered, reaching up her hand to brush away some tears from the memory. Ike placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "That must have been hard on you but he still lov-"

"No he doesn't!" the bluenette yelled in anger. "I heard about how he's been trailing after this woman Samus!"

"Excuse me?"

Ike and Shiida turned to face a certain fuming blonde in a blue suit glaring at the princess who had just spoken. Shiida glared back with just as much velocity.

"Samus, Shiida." Ike introduced pointing his hands to the two woman. "Shiida, Samus."

"Nice to meet you." Samus smiles brightly (and fakely).

"Charmed." Shiida snorted, not even bothering to hide her distaste.

'Oh crap' Ike thought in alarm. '_They both like Marth! What am I supposed to do?'_

Samus glared at Shiida who still had that annoying smirk plastered on her face.

_'Just beat her ass!'_ Angel Zelda yelled from Samus' left shoulder.

_'Aren't you supposed to disagree with Devil Peach?'_ Samus thought confused. Angel Zelda shrugged.

_'She urks me.'_

Devil Peach reached over and gave Angel Zelda a high five in agreement. Shiida smirked at the clearly annoyed Metroid Hunter.

_ 'She clearly believes she has Marth wrapped around her finger .'_ Shiida thought angrily._ 'I'll prove her wrong by becoming a trophy and show Marth I don't need his protection!'_

"Shiida?"

The three that were lost in thought turned to the fourth new voice. Shiida gasped in shock.

"Marth?!"

* * *

"Mamma Mia." Mario sighed in happiness. "I never ate so much-a!"

"I know!" Princess Peach exclaimed in worry. "I have to go burn off all those calories!"

Princess Daisy turned to her friend in disbelief. "You had a salad!"

"A Caesar salad!" Peach cried. "You're coming with me!"

With that said, the blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and began running towards the direction of the Training Room.

"Wait for-a me!"

Luigi ran after them in worry for his girlfriend. Mario simply turned in the direction of the Oak Tree he was scheduled to meet Link at. Sure enough, he found the Hylian (who looked a bit sluggish) at the destination with a worried Zelda (with a rather large shadow) standing a few meters away.

"Hello." Link smiled tiredly, clutching his forehead. Mario nodded and smiled. "I have a favor to ask of you Mario." Link stated a bit nervously. "But I'm afraid you will react badly."

The plumber brushed the notion off and gestured for Link to continue.

"I have no idea how to start this." Link admitted sheepishly. "You know my homeland Hyrule, right?"

Mario nodded suspiciously. Link changed his look of bashfulness to a grim one.

"Hyrule is in danger of an attack." Link stated. "By Ganondorf."

Mario gasped and opened his mouth to speak. Link cut him off.

"Let me tell you the whole story first." He said nervously intertwining his fingers together. "I witnessed Ganondorf threatening Zelda with the attack because she refused to help him throw the match I have with him next week."

"Just because-a you don't like-a him." Mario interrupted, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Doesn't-a mean you make-a up stories!"

Link placed his hands on both of Mario's shoulders and glared at him head on.

"We've been good friends for a long time Mario." he pleaded. "Would I lie to you?"  
Mario searched Link's eyes for any signs of deceit but all his eyes held was pure honesty. Mario shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't-a believe he would-a do this again." Mario muttered angrily. Link's eyes widened with surprise.

"So you believe me?" he asked hopefully. Mario nodded his confirmation. The two men stood up.

"I'll have-a the Master Hand send in back up reinforcements-a immediately and have-a the match next a-week terminated." Mario said with determination. Link shook his head.

"The Master Hand would never believe us." Link pointed out. "And once we tell him, Ganon would find out and commence the attack of Hyrule."

"What are you-a suggesting?"

Link turned his back to Mario and stared at the outskirts of Smash City in the direction Hyrule was.

"Everything must be done by next week." he said.

"I will still fight Ganon."

**Me: Well that was a dramatic chapter!**

**Amy: Link's dark side...it looked like yours Sonic!**

**Sonic: Yeah...**

**Shadow: Do you think they're connected?**

**Sonic: I don't really like talking about it.**

**Me: I don't know Sonic, it might affect you...**

**Amy: SONIKUUU NOOO**

**Me: Amy, you and the rest will be entering soon!**

**Shadow: That's good..**

**Amy: Awww Shadow!**

**Me: SHADAMY FTW!**

**Sonic: Hey Faker what do you think you're doing with Amy!**

**Me: SONAMY FTW!**

**Amy: Send in questions guys and be sure to read the upcoming Sonic fanfic Emerald High SoulHeart is creating!**

**Me: _IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very short chapter guys! Next one will be long, promise! All Ocs that were submitted _will _be used in the story, so those who submitted leave a pm or preferably a review of specific details fot heir Oc. Anyone interested in adding their characters should do so before chapter 10 so I have an idea of what storyline they should be put in.**

"**_Marth?!_**" Shiida shrieked as she turned to face the bluenette swordsman.

"Shiida!" Marth exclaimed. "W-..!"

Suddenly the swordsman slumped to the ground unconscious. Shiida's mouth drooped in horror and glared at the perpetrator.

Ike sheathed his sword after using the grip of his sword to knock Marth out.

"You wanted it to be a surprise didn't you?" the mercenary swordsman cocked an eyebrow at the gaping princess.

"You didn't have to_ knock him out_!" she chastised as she inspected Marth. Samus was laughing uncontrollably.

"T-that was freakin hilarious!" The Metroid Hunter wheezed as she leaned on Ike for support. "You're a little badass aren't you?"

"Wait do you two know each other?" Shiida asked curiously as she inspected the two. Ike nodded in affirmation.

"We met while we were kids."

Shiida smiled wickedly. " Are you_ just _friends?"

Samus shrugged with an evil smirk. "Depends on you ask."

With that said, the Metroid Hunter smacked Ike's bottom ,which caused him to fall forward into Shiida and Marth, and walked off laughing.

"See you guys around!"

Shiida gasped at the forward acts Samus just made as Ike ,who was rubbing his sore bottom, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Annoying brat._" he muttered as blood began rushing to his cheeks. Shiida smiled knowingly and rose to her feet.

"So where is the audition rooms?"

Ike stood up as well and brushed himself off. "Follow me."

The two walked off, completely forgetting about the abandoned unconscious prince who was still groaning in pain.

* * *

**The next morning. **

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Princess Peach cried as she embraced Princess Daisy tightly. Daisy choked and attempted to break Peach's grasp but to no avail.

"I'll be back in two weeks, don't worry." Daisy assured. Peach relented her grip reluctantly.

"Ok." she hiccupped as they both left Peach's room. Once they were both in the lobby with Daisy's luggage they sat on the couch to wait for Mario and Luigi.

"Princess Toadstool!"

Peach turned to the direction of the voice. The man from the check-up counter ushered her over.

"Please, call me Peach." The princess said politely once he was in earshot. The man nodded with a smile.

"Did you end up getting the mail Mario was supposed to give you?"

Peach furrowed her brows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"The mail that was sent to you yesterday."

"No I didn't." Peach answered surprised. "Who was it from?"

"I believe it was the King and Queen of Toadstool."

Peach's eyes widened in shock as tears threatened the rims her eyes.  
_'Nonononono**no**-'_

"Do you know where he is?!" Peach asked urgently. The man shook his head. Peach uncharacteristically swore under her breath and wiped furiously at the brimming tears.

"Hey Luigi!" Daisy said from the couch. Peach turned quickly as Luigi entered the building with a huge smile. Peach quickly ran to the Italian plumber and shook him.

"**_Where's Mario_**!"

Luigi's eyes widened in alarm as he stammered a reply.  
"H-he's talking to Fox in his room."

Peach released his collar, causing Luigi to fall, and promptly ran out the door. Daisy helped Luigi up as she stared at the exit.

"W-what was that?"

* * *

_'Mario where are you?'_

Peach thought worriedly as she ran through the halls of the boy's dorms. The breakfast call would begin shortly then she would never find Mario.

"Room 97." Peach muttered as she traced the halls. She finally found the room and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"What do you mean they're_ leaving_!"

A loud yell rang through the door. Peach stepped back in alarm then pressed her ear against the door.

"Lower your-a voice!" came the hushed whisper that undeniably belonged to Mario.

"The Master Hand is going to disqualify them!"

"We already took-a care of a-that."

"But why would Ganon do such a thing as threaten Hyrule during the contest?"

Peach's eyes widened in shock.

**_'What?'_**

"We don't-a know but Link and-a Zelda is-a going but you must-a go as well."  
Peach bit her lip and frowned at the prospect of Hyrule being destroyed.  
_'They're going to need more people than just Fox.'_

Even though she felt _she_ wasn't qualified to go, she did know a couple of Brawlers who were.

* * *

_'Please Goddesses, be on our side'_Zelda pleaded to the skies.

Her, Link and the rest of their allies were getting prepared to departure. Mario had helped come up with a legitimate reason to give the Master Hand so they could leave without disqualification. Ganon was too busy training in the Training Room for his supposed inevitable victory to notice Link or Zelda's absence. The former turned to the latter with an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Zelda." Link said as he fitted Epona's saddle. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

Zelda managed a weak smile as she took out her sword and inspected it's sharpness.

_'It's too blunt, I'll have to ask Ruto to sharpen it.'_

"Remember as soon as we get there we are going straight into the battlefield." Link warned. "So if anything needs to be done, do it now."

Zelda shook her head and proceeded to her own horse. A brilliant white stallion that shared her beloved caretaker's name.

"Impa." She whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. Goddesses know if she's been captured already or not. Zelda quickly shook her head of the intruding thoughts and quickly climbed the horse.

"Let's go!"

"_Excuse _me?"

Both Hylians turned to face a new voice directly behind them. The owner of the voice was none other than...

"Samus?!" They both yelled in unison. The Metroid Hunter smirked in return as she waved over others that were out of eyeshot. In entered a young man wearing a red F-Zero helmet, three anthromophomic animals (two of which wore identical uniforms), a mercenary swordsman and spy, a yellow mouse Pokémon and lastly a gorilla and his monkey companion.

"Guys what's going on?" Link asked in a shaky voice as he glanced over their shoulders to see if anyone else followed them.

"We're here to help!" Captain Falcon said with a salute.

"You can't possibly do this yourself." Falco said in disbelief. His captain nodded in agreement.

"I'm just for the hell of it." Wolf growled with a sadistic grin.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest with a battle cry as Diddy Kong and Pikachu paraded around him.

"This tournament isn't giving me enough action." Snake sneered as he reloaded his gun. Ike nodded as he swung his Ragnell behind his back.

"But there's too many of you!" Zelda proclaimed. "Won't the Master Hand get suspicious?"

"Don't worry." Wolf said with a evil smirk. "Everything has been taken care of."

Link and Zelda shared a look before turning to the group.

"Well I say..." Link started as the group held their breaths in anticipation (except Wolf who rolled his eyes).

"The more the merrier."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Captain Falcon smacked Link's back.

"You are a_ true _man." Captain Falcon acknowledged with pride as Link choked for air.

"Now let's get going!"

Captain Falcon put two fingers to his lips and blew a loud, shill whistle. Zelda cringed and looked around their area paranoid of any suspicious Brawlers. Seconds later, Captain Falcon's signature ship ,F-Zero, showed up and was preparing to land near them. All the Brawlers excluding Zelda proceed to walk into the ship.

"Link!" Zelda cried indignantly as the Hylian followed the others. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"This is way faster than taking our horses." Link pointed out. Zelda rolled her eyes and followed them to the levitating ship. Link frowned and turned to Epona who was still standing with the other allies. He quickly ran over to her and whispered soothing words to her while stroking her back. Zelda smiled at them as she turned over to her own horse.

_'I wish Impa and I had that kind of relationship.'_ Zelda thought bitter sweetly as she stroked Impa's mane. _'I'm jealous.'_

She felt Link tug at her elbow. She turned and walked with him over to where the ship had descended.

"Woah." Link whistled, as he, Zelda, Pikachu, Ike, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong stared in awe around their surroundings. Wolf flopped on the couch in the body of the ship unimpressed as Fox, Samus and Falco analyzed the controls of the ship at the helm.

"This is some pretty advanced technology." Fox noticed as he observed the controls. "Have any prototypes?"

Captain Falcon nodded as he sat in the captain's and flipped a few switches at the top of the helm. The ship began floating as the engines begun to run.

"Alright everyone take a seat." He said as he readied the ship towards the horizon. "I'll be taking this ship to the maximum!"

Everyone took a seat excluding Wolf who was in the bathroom. Captain Falcon pressed the on button and pushed the controller forward.  
Suddenly the ship began moving at a speed_ twice_as fast as Sonic. The brawlers ,who unluckily opened their mouths, had their mouth flaps flying behind them. But none was unluckier than Wolf.

_**"OH MY GOD, IT'S EVERYWHERE!"**_

But no one could hear his cries of anguish until the ship moved to a stop after a short period of time.

"We're here _already_?" Link's eyes widened in surprise as Captain Falcon stepped out of the ship's helm.

"We were moving pretty fast." he teased. "But we're only at the outskirts of Hyrule."

"Which part?"

Captain Falcon scratched his head in thought. "A forested area."

Fox knocked the door of the bathroom. "We're here, Wolf."

"I am _**very **_aware of that." a deep snarl echoed from the bathroom. Fox shrugged and joined the rest of the group as they exited the ship.

"So what is this place?" Samus asked as she attached her helmet to her battle suit. Link turned and found a sign deeply woven within vines on a platform. His eyes widened as he began to groan.

"Oh_ no_."

Zelda pushed past him and read the sign. Her hands flew to her mouth in memory of the place.

"Oh**_ no_**."

Falco pushed past both of them and squinted at the sign.

"What the heck is the 'Lost Woods'?" He asked the two Hylians. They both turned towards the falcon with twin very dark looks. He stepped back in intimidation.

"Your worst nightmare." They stated in unison. A wolf's howl cascaded through the forest. Link gripped his Master Sword.

It had begun.

**So that's the chapter! Don't worry, they'll be back in Smash city after they're done here but work must be done! Remember to add your Ocs in preferably a review! I was originally going to leave Ike behind but then I realized his storyline is tied in with Samus so he must go as well (no in hell Samus would be left behind for this). I added the Star Fox characters cause I freaken love them, and I added characters that I haven't really wrote about. Next chapter will include their adventures in Lost Woods and an Oc is introduced, maybe Peach's letter and Mario and Peach's confrontation, and of course the background to how Samus and Ike _really _met. Watch all of those and I shall see you next chapter! R&R (no Sonic, Amy, or Shadow this chapter :D).**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's-a-me! Got loads of OCs in :D it's nice to see people! I'll try to add all of them in, no promises. If you want to add an OC it's not too late so keep sending them in!**

**Disclaimer: You know this is not mine**

"Guys move!" Link yelled. Luckily the platform with the sign on it had an old ladder. Link cut at the vines entwined around it and ushered everyone up.

"Why the hell should we?" Wolf grumbled. He had just joined the group moments earlier. Suddenly a loud battle cry was heard. Link swore and pushed the wolf roughly up the ladder. Link began climbing it himself when suddenly he was thrown down violently.

"Link!" Zelda screamed. Link groaned in pain as he stood up to face a large being at least 3 times his height. It was wielding a spear and was wearing a torn cloth around it's waist. It's red eyes flashed as it readied itself for another attack on the hero.

"Oh no." Link muttered as he took out his bow and arrow.

Snake cocked his gun at the monster's head but Zelda motioned for him to stop and watch.

"What is he planning on doing?" Samus muttered as the monster charged towards Link.

Link dodged to the side on one knee and shot an arrow at the back of the monster's head. The monster groaned in pain as it collapsed on the floor. Link hurried up the ladder and motioned everyone to duck their heads. Three other Moblins ,twice the original's size, entered the scene abruptly and picked up the dead monster nonchalantly before leaving.

"What was _that_?" Fox questioned as all the Brawlers stood.

"They're Moblins and they live in the Lost Woods." Link explained as he glanced around their surroundings. "I know a shortcut to Death Mountain but we can't be seen by them."

"Link, you know what this means." Zelda whispered in a shaky voice. Link nodded his head grimly.

"Ganon had commenced the attack." Link spat. Zelda shut her eyes and wondered if any monsters were in Hyrule right now.

_'Most likely.'_

"Link there's another way to Death Mountain you know."

Link nodded and took out his ocarina.

"_**Die**_!"

All the Brawlers turned to the direction of the voice. Unfortunately it was out of eyeshot. Donkey Kong wordlessly took Samus, Pikachu, and Zelda in one arm and took Link and Fox in the other. The rest grabbed on to the gorilla's back. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong swung on the numerous vines entwined in the platforms to the voice of the girl.

"Hello?" Zelda called as soon as they were in earshot.

Donkey Kong landed on the forest floor and released everyone. They searched around for the person who the voice belonged to. Samus turned and noticed a large Moblin standing behind an unsuspecting Pikachu.

"Pikachu, _watch out_!" Samus yelled as she charged up her weapon. The mouse Pokémon turned to face the large monster and was rendered immobilized in fear. The monster took it's blood caked spear and charge towards the Pokémon. Suddenly the Moblin fell forward mid-charge with a katana lodged in his head. Samus grabbed Pikachu and narrowly slid out of the dead monster's range.

"Well, well, well."

A girl with shimmering locks of blonde hair messily arranged around her head emerged from the darkness with a smug smirk. She was wearing a tight black suit with a colorful scarf wrapped tightly around her waist. She nonchalantly walked on the monster and took her katana from its head. Wolf whistled as she sauntered over to Zelda.

"If it isn't Princess Zelda and the Twilight Hero." she spoke softly with a slightly raised brow. "Here to save the country again?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows as he stood defensively in front of Zelda. The girl scoffed.

"It's quite sad really." the girl pondered as she sheathed her katana. "When you're so high and mighty you can't even remember your old childhood friend."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. She pushed Link's arm aside and embraced the girl tightly.

"Calista!" Zelda cried in happiness. "I can't believe it!"

Calista stood rigid as Zelda released her friend.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked worriedly.

"You left us." Calista snarled at both of the Hylians. "We were already told."

"By who?"

"Vaati and his men." Calista spat angrily. "I didn't want to believe them but they showed us proof."

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Zelda asked outraged. Link raised an eyebrow and stood between the two girls as the tension grew thicker with each word.

"They showed us proof that you never cared for us." Calista growled as she held a grip over her katana. "While our people grew sick with fever and illnesses, you left for this contest."

"I would die for the sake of Hyrule." Zelda snarled as she held a grip over her own sword. "How dare you say otherwise."

"Our people would deem Ganon a** far** more suitable leader." Calista drawled with a smug smirk. Zelda took out her sword and prepared to attack before Link stopped her.

"Let's take a rational approach to this, princess."

"Alright, I thought she was hot." Wolf called from the sidelines. "But being a psycho bitch is a total turn off."

Captain Falcon nodded in agreement.

"Psycho..." Zelda muttered to herself. "Samus hold her!"

The Metroid Hunter grinned evilly and grabbed the unsuspecting girl from behind. Calista swore multiple times as she attempted to release Samus' hold.

"I know a thousand ways to give you a cold and painful death." Samus growled as she kept a steady (and painful) grip on Calista. "I will not hesitate to rip your head off."

Calista scowled but reluctantly kept quiet. Zelda came forward and inspected her shrouded dark eyes.

"She's definitely under a spell." Zelda muttered. She lifted her hands and placed them on Calista's head while muttering a few incantations. Calista's dark troubled eyes slowly began to lighten to a deep cerulean blue. She blinked twice before glancing at her surroundings.

"I-I." Calista stammered as she attempted to clear her head. Fox and Falco exchanged a look as they approached the girl cautiously.

"Is she alright now?" Falco asked wearily as they watched Calista stand up with an angered expression.

"I can't believe it." Calista snarled in disbelief. "I actually _fell_ for that mind spell _crap_!"

Snake kept his gun aimed it at the blonde.

"How can we be sure you're not still with Ganon."

"Because he _killed my family _by burning down our house on his tyrant raids?" Calista spat as she took out her katana to deflect any attacks. Snake slowly put away his weapon but kept a cautious glare on her.

"Whatever." Samus spoke briskly as she turned towards the many paths the Lost Woods held. "This crap wasted our time."

Calista turned and glared at the Metroid Hunter. "Don't think I won't get you back."

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Zelda asked hopefully. Calista smiled at the princess.

"You think I'd miss a chance to kick Ganon's ass?"

"Just stay out of the way and we won't have a problem." Samus said with a raised brow. The two girls glared at each other as an undeclared war began to form. Link rolled his eyes and started down one of the paths. Snake, Captain Falcon, Ike, Zelda, and the animals (and Pokémon) immediately followed him. Calista and Samus soon followed after (but still kept a cautious eye on one another).

"Alright stay together now." Link said as the group stood around him. "I'm going to take us to Death Mountain."

"Well that sounds reassuring." Falco stated sarcastically.

"It's the safest place to be right now."

Link took out his sacred blue ocarina said to be used by the Hero of Time himself passed down by the chief of Ordon. Midna's words soon came to echo within his thoughts.

_"When you need them the most, they will appear."_

Link closed his eyes and brought the ocarina to his lips. The song produced from the instrument was one that he had never played before but it seemed as if he's known it his whole life. Numerous flashbacks began flowing through his head as he continued the song.

Images of a green haired girl identical to Sarah giving him a different ocarina on a bridge.

Images of a temple hidden within the Lost Woods that were filled with monsters and secrets.

Images of Death Mountain exploding from debris and molten lava.

And...

Images of him and a young girl identical to Zelda sitting on a meadow playing stories to one another and laughing.

"_Link_?"

Link shook his head of the scenes and turned to face a confused and disoriented Zelda.

"Where are we?"

All around them fire raged and lava splashed, threatening to engulf the narrow land they were standing on. When Link turned back to Zelda, he noticed the sweat stains on her face and arms.

"What the hell?" Ike swore as he attempted to fan himself but to no avail.

Another image protruded Link's mind. Shiek standing on the platform they were standing on now, teaching Link...

"The Bolero of Fire." Link muttered as he glanced around their surroundings.

"We're in the crater of Death Mountain."

Eyes widened in shock and disbelief around them as the unanimous opinion shared by all of them was voiced by Calista.

"Oh, _shit_."

* * *

"_Dammit Link_." Samus swore as they trudged after Link who appeared to know where they were going.

"I'm sorry." The Hylian mumbled defensively. "But I honestly never even played that song before. I don't know why it came to me."

"Whatever." Samus grumbled as she adjusted her helmet on her hip. Everyone had taken off any excess clothing besides Link (who miraculously had a tunic that protects him from the heat) and of course the stubborn celibate Zelda.

"Zelda, just take it off!" Calista proclaimed as she attempted to remove her dress. "You'll get a heatstroke!"

"No!" the princess exclaimed indigently. All the men turned around suddenly interested (excluding Link, who was having a migraine, and Ike, who had dignity).

"Then turn into your alter ego!"

Zelda's eyes widened as her face split into a grin. "Oh, yeah!"

The men who were watching groaned as Zelda transformed into one of them.

"Well there goes any sanity I have left." Wolf snarled. The rest of the boys nodded and glared at Link. He sighed. If looks could kill, Link would be a quivering puddle of pain.

"I say we jump him." Snake murmured to Captain Falcon. "Rip up the tunic and split it between us."

Captain Falcon didn't want to agree, but the heat was too much to bear. He quickly nodded at Snake. The two walked closely and silently behind the Hylian, getting ready to pounce.

"Guys, I found it!"

Snake and Falcon recoiled in surprise as Link found an opening in the crater. He ran in excitedly. The rest reluctantly followed.

"What?" Fox started.

"The?" Falco continued.

"_**Hell**_?!" Wolf finished.

Inside was a furnished, room temperature, and normal looking room. The Brawlers quickly turned to the crater and back and wondered if they were going delirious.

"Told you I'd find it!" Link smirked triumphantly as he began to walk up the stairs that led to the centre of Death Mountain A.K.A the Goron's home.

"I take it back." Samus said with a smile as she put back on her armour. "Maybe you _are_ reliable."

Donkey Kong released Pikachu and Diddy Kong from his hold before glancing wearily around the room.

"Uh, where's my shirt?" Ike asked in alarm as he searched for his navy blue jacket. The Metroid Hunter whistled nervously as she scrambled after Link. She collided with his back once he suddenly stopped moving at the top of his stairs.

"Why aren't you walking?" Samus asked in confusion. Link whipped his head around and shoved her to the floor. Shadows of creatures flickered down the stairs. Once the coast was clear, Link and Samus lifted their heads to see what the commotion was.

It was unbelievable.

The whole inside of Death Mountain, the cliffs, stores, and all, were crawling with spies. Not just any spies, Shiekah spies. Undoubtedly brainwashed.

"I take what I said earlier back again." Samus stated bluntly. "You are _completely_ and _irrevocably_ unreliable."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Zelda yelled. Link and Samus had just told everyone (including the Kongs and Pikachu) about the situation. Needless to say they weren't pleased.

"Let's just kick their asses!" Snake grumbled. Donkey Kong pounded his chest in agreement. Zelda turned to him in disbelief.

"Then Ganon would know we're here and start hurting the people!"

"Isn't he _already_ doing that?" Wolf inquired from his seat.

"Not yet."

Zelda and Wolf turned to Ike who had just cut in their conversation.

"He has the attack set up." the mercenary soldier explained. "But he wouldn't start _harming_ them or else-"

"-He would have no leverage on us." Link finished. Zelda sighed exasperated.

"Then there's no choice."

Everyone turned to the princess who stood up with a new revelation.

"I'm going undercover."

"No you're not." Link stated bluntly. Zelda turned to him with a death glare.

"I will and you cannot stop me." Zelda spoke curtly. "I took an oath to protect my people and that is what I will do."

"And I took an oath to protect you." Link protested vehemently. "There's no way I'm letting you go."

"That is an _order, _Link."

Link cringed at the thought of disobeying a regal ruler but still stood defiantly.

"You would disobey a royal member of Hyrule?" Zelda warned dangerously.

"Damn straight."

"What would it take for you to let me go?" Zelda said breaking down her defences and becoming what she hated most; vulnerable.

"If you go, I'm going with."

"_Me too_!" Both Samus and Calista piped up. They took a second to glare at one another.

"But how would you get the Shiekah uniform?" Zelda asked exasperated. More shadows flickered down the stairwell. Samus turned and cocked an eyebrow at Calista.

"First one to get two, wins." Samus declared as she pulled on her helmet to her power suit. Calista equiped her crossbow baring a grin. Both girls ran up the stairwell out of eyeshot. Zelda stared pointedly at Link.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." The Hylian grumbled as he slowly trudged up the stairs.

* * *

"If Link hadn't got him, he would have been _mine_." The Metroid Hunter proclaimed. Her, Link, Zelda, and Calista , all adorned in Shiekah uniform, were aimlessly walking down vacant hallways for any clues. The latter rolled her eyes.

"You were still charging up your weapon." She chastised with a frown. "My crossbow is the fastest of its kind. He would've been _mine_."

Link let out an exasperated sigh. "Give it a rest, girls."

"Tch, whatever." They groaned in unison. Samus removed the bandages covering her face in frustration and noticed a lit room door slightly askew.

"Guys." The three of them turned to the bounty hunter. She pointed to the room. The four of them walked cautiously towards the door. Samus and Zelda crept on the left side of it as Link and Calista resided on the right.

"_Yes, yes, yes_." They heard a Shiekah speak into what they assumed was a phone. "The informant will be there with the information."

There a break in the conversation before the Shiekah started up again.

"Why do you always forget?" The Shiekah groaned in frustration. "He's going to be at the annual masquerade ball in Kakariko. Yes, it is still going on and all the rulers will be there so don't arouse any suspicion. He's the one wearing a sky blue mask, you can't miss it."

Zelda beckoned to the others to leave. They all followed the princess down the hallway towards the secret room the other Brawlers were currently in.

"So what's our next move if it wasn't obvious already?" Calista smirked knowingly. Samus turned and face the small group.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash."

**PARTY CRASHING TIME WOOOOOOH! So this chapter was solely on Link's group. I will be returning to Smash City next chapter _hopefully_. Really big chapter soon, you don't want to miss it.**

**R & R people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**8 days later guys! It seems I'm uploading once a week. Maybe I should do that...like update every Thursday like manga or something. Tell me in a review if you like that idea! Anway next chappie is a pretty long one so please bear with this tiny one.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Hey, have you seen Link around lately?"

Mario's ears piped up in attentiveness. Popo was talking to his fellow Ice climber, with Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas in toll.

"Now that you've mentioned it." Toon Link's large eyes widened in horror. "I haven't seen him at all!"

The more rational boys, Ness and Lucas, shared a disbelieving glance.

"He's probably training." Ness assured the toonish Hylian. "He's facing Ganondorf next week right?"

"Oh yeah." Toon Link immediately lit up in delight. "Link is _totally_ going to kick his butt!"

Mario sunk back in his seat with a relieved sigh.

"Mamma Mia." Mario murmured exasperated. Exactly how much time did those Brawlers need to save Hyrule?

_'That is the least of my problems'_ Mario thought with a troubled expression. His fingers brushed the letter, that was supposed to be sent to Peach, residing in the depth of his overall pocket.

_**Flashback**_  
_  
Mario quickly hid behind a hallway door. He quickly tore up the envelope containing the letter without hesitation._

_Dear Princess Toadstool,_  
_We regret to inform you that your father has died due to an unforeseen incident. You are the next heir to the throne. However your mother now has full custody to you and wishes to overtake your spot on the throne. The Royal Court await your decision. We hope you shall choose wisely._  
_Sincerely, The Royal Court_

_Mario re-read the letter several times. He could hardly believe what he was reading._

_"Princess-a Peach's mother passed away-a when she was-a born." The Italian plumber muttered._

_"Oh, Mario!"_

_Mario's eyes widened at the sugary sweet voice that undeniably belonged to Princess Peach. He quickly hid the letter and stepped out into the hallway._

"Mamma Mia." Mario grumbled. His head ached just at the thought of it.

"_Mario_!"

The Italian plumber turned to the direction of the voice. Princess Peach stood defiantly in front of him, shaking in a mix of anger, paranoia, and sadness. Not wanting to make a scene, the princess took Mario by the elbow and dragged him out of the dining room.

"What is-a it?" Mario asked with a peculiar look.

"As if you don't know." Peach spat uncharacteristically. "My letter, please?"

Mario's eyes widened in surprise but complied and handed the princess the letter. Peach cocked an eyebrow at the ripped envelope but didn't speak a word. She quickly scanned the letter then promptly placed it in its envelope. Mario glanced at the princess confused.

"I am-a sorry about-a your dad. Mario mumbled apologetically. Peach waved him off.

"I was already told of this a week ago." She murmured. She wiped her eyes furiously to rid of the brimming tears.

"It's-a okay to cr-"

Peach whipped her head around angrily.

"I_ won't_ cry." She growled. She clutched her brooch that was given to her by her father.

"Not anymore."

Mario gazed at the princess sadly. Luigi and him had no parents, it was them together from the start with Yoshi. But at least they didn't have memories with their parents; it would have made their deaths ten times harder to deal with.  
Mario placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears began flowing freely from Peach's eyes as she sobbed into Mario's overalls.

_'Don't try to keep a facade with me. You know I'll never judge you.'_

* * *

Shiida stood in front of two large wooden doors. A sign hung messily on the twin doors clearly read 'Auditions'.

"This is it." Shiida muttered quietly. This was the only ticket to getting Marth back. With only slight hesitation, the former fiancée pushed open both doors. Two large gloved hands and a middle-aged women turned to greet her.

"Welcome to Smash City." The large white glove with a slight blue tinge spoke. "We expect your visit has been well?"

Shiida nodded slowly. The white glove with a red tinge was slightly shaking erratically. The middle aged woman stood up and led Shiida to the middle of the room.

"For your audition you will be fighting one of these two." She whispered quietly. "I pray you do not receive the Master Hand's brother."  
Shiida gulped audibly and glanced at the red tinged glove again. This time the shaking was more obvious and uncontrolled.

"_Let me test this one, brother_." The glove whispered to the Master Hand sadistically. The Master Hand slightly curled it's fingers in what Shiida assumed was concern.

"Are you sure?"

The red tinged glove clenched it's fist tightly. "_I will not go too far_."

The Master Hand gestured to the playing field.

"Oh no." The woman gasped. She gave Shiida one last sympathetic glance before resuming her seat next to the Master Hand. The red tinged glove floated above the princess' head ominously.

"Send them to our place." The Master Hand boomed. The woman turned to him in concern.

"But he will have too much of a advantage." the woman protested vehemently. "Surely yo-"

"Do not worry." The glove spoke calmly. "I sense great strength within this one."

The woman hesitantly took out a tablet and pushed a few buttons on it. The room started changing destinations. Shiida glared at the glove unintimidated as the room began shifting and changing landscapes. Finally the destination stopped moving. Shiida and the red tinged glove were standing on a single platform with large luminous indigo and lilac colours cascading in the background.

"_Welcome to Final Destination, child_." The hand hissed dangerously. Shiida narrowed her eyes in determination.

"May I have your name?" She asked curtly as she unsheathed her sword. The hand descended to her eye level.

"_I am the Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand._" A large purple cylinder of dark energy began to form between two of its fingers. Shiida fell back in shock of the sheer dark power enveloping from the hand.

"_Prepare yourself_."

* * *

Ganon plunked down on a large bench on the far side of the Training Room. He reached into his large duffel bag and brought out a water bottle.

"I have grown much stronger." He murmured quietly. "You have taught me well."

_'Anything to rid of the hero.'_ A voice hissed in the depths of his thoughts. _'He had nuisanced us long enough.'_

_'The hero from my era is in this contest as well.'_ A slightly different voice growled._ 'Do rid of him as well.'_

"Do not worry." Ganon spoke curtly as he stood up from the bench. "I will destroy everything single one of them for what they have done to my legacy."

Suddenly figures began to form behind the Gerudo King's body. A being almost identical to Ganon and another ,who shared the same physical traits but appeared to look more toonish, stood together.

_'Have you had any luck finding the Demon King.'_ The one identical to Ganon spoke. Ganon shook his head angrily.

"He will take longer than the others."

_'At least you have the two of us.'_ Toon Ganon assured._ 'The Hylians have not yet been able to contact their spiritual ancestors.'_

_'That is not an achievement.'_ Time Ganon spat angrily. _'If the Hero of Twilight accesses the Hero of Time and the Hero of the Skies, this mission will be **impossible** to complete.'_

"That pathetic hero is too busy training to even think to finding his spiritual ancestors." Ganon smirked cockily. "I would not be surprised if he did not even know if he has these beings within him."

_'That is not a chance we are willing to take.'_ Time Ganon threatened warningly. _'You have already failed once, do not do so again.'_

_'Has the hero entered his dark being yet?' _Time Ganon inquired questioningly.

"Not that I am aware of." Ganon rubbed his chin in thought.

_'If you notice one sign, you are to notify us immediately.'_ Both spirits spoke simultaneously. _'His corrupted side will aide greatly.'_

_'You are our only chance for redemption Ganondorf.'_ Toon Ganon spoke._ 'The legacy of the Heroes must be stopped and destroyed immediately.'_

"Do not worry." Ganon assured. "Not only will I halt the timeline, I shall destroy the hero in front of all the citizens of Smash City."  
Maniacal laughter bounced off the walls of the large gym as the Gerudo King triumphantly clenched his fists in victory.

"This win shall be mine, _Hero_."

* * *

Link's ear twitched uncomfortably as he, Samus, Calista, and Zelda entered the room all the other Brawlers were residing in.

"So did you find anything?" Ike questioned as he glanced at the twin large grins on Samus and Calista's face.

"Party crashing time!" Both girls shrieked simultaneously. All the boys cocked an eyebrow at the more rational humans.

"Ganon is sending an informant to the annual Kakariko village ball." Zelda explained. "We need to attend it and intercept him."

"Hence 'party crashing'." Link piped up.

"Unfortunately the non-humans must stay." The princess continued. "They would be recognized immediatley if they attend."

Falco and Wolf shared looks of disappointment.

"I could've met some girls." The wolf muttered angrily.

"We could use this time to train." Fox pointed out to his glum lieutenant. "Something tells me a_ large_ battle is starting up."

"I wish I could take you." Samus whispered forlornly to Pikachu. The two had grown a tight bond after the events that brought Super Smash Bros Brawl characters together.

"Alright, buddy." Ike said to Donkey Kong as he stood up. "You should train Diddy Kong as well while we're gone."  
Donkey Kong pounded his chest in affirmation. Snake and Ike turned to the group of four in questioning.

"So when is it?"

"Oh it's tomorrow evening." The princess assured. "But we need to get outfits and masks."

All three human males sighed in exasperation.

"_Goddesses_, I hate ties." Link muttered bitterly. The two other males nodded glumly in agreement.

"Are we going or not?" Calista called from the top of the stairs. Zelda took Link's hand and smiled assuringly at him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Link returned the smile and squeezed her hand before following the group of humans up the stairs. A light blush etched itself on the princess' features.

"I hope this doesn't screw it up." She spoke quietly before joining the group on their new 'mission'.

**Just so you guys know, Time Ganon stands for the Ganon in Ocarina of Time and Toon Ganon stands for the Ganon in The Wind Waker. If you played Skyward sword you would know who the Demon King they were referring to is. I know Time Ganon and Twilight Ganon are the same person (oops if you didn't play those games) but for the sake of this story, I have split them into two different people. And Mario and Peach's story isn't _nearly _over, there is still a plot twist ahead. Review if you wantsss more! And more OCS will be entering next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much of an authour's note...Keep in mind Ocs will be entering this story! I have already thought of the storyline so please be patient with me! I typed this chapter after I completly owned my brother's ass as Ike in Brawl. He's my best character (y).**

**Disclaimer: Everything besides the plot and Ocs belong to Nintendo!**

"How are we supposed to find _one_ person in this mess?" Snake complained loudly. The group were standing out the large doors that led to Kakariko's infamous ballroom. Many regal rulers and officials were scattered throughout the ballroom, all of them adorning colorful masks.

"Remember, we cannot be seen." Zelda warned as she pulled on her metallic gold mask which matched the lining of her lilac gown.

"We just had to wear dresses, didn't we." Samus grumbled, irritated as she tugged at the bodice of her skin tight sky-blue dress.

"If that dress was any tighter, you'd probably go under cardiac arrest." Calista snickered from beside her. She wore a long shimmering gown with light pink linings at the ends of long beige sleeves. A blue adornment held the bodice of her dress fitted.

"_Someone_ wants to get laid." Samus bit back harshly.

"How come we're the only ones without dates here?" Calista complained loudly as she gestured between herself and Snake.

"Because you refused to go together." Link pointed out tiredly as he adjusted his forest green mask on his head.

"I am completely turned off blondes." Snake stated bluntly. "And for _obvious_ reasons." Samus snickered.

"Whatever I'll find someone." Calista grumbled annoyed.

The remaining Brawlers without masks on, quickly strapped them on as they entered the bright lights of the ballroom.

"Wow." Link breathed as he glanced around the scene. Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"You get used to it." She assured as she took the Hylian's elbow. "Now let's find this person."

With that said, the Hylian duo disappeared into the large crowd in search of the informant.

* * *

"Is there anybody here without a date?" Calista complained loudly. She glanced around the room for any available suitors. She sighed loudly.

"Maybe I should just go..." she muttered quietly. As she was walking towards the door, her heels suddenly got tangled on the train of her dress. Calista closed her eyes tightly for the inevitable impact on the hard wood floor.

Suddenly, a hand shot out an grasped her own. She was pulled to her feet and into the (muscular) arms of another.

"S-sorry." Calista stammered, embarrassedly. She glanced up to face the person.

Through his dark red mask, his intense ruby eyes studied her own curiously. His dark ebony hair was arranged messily around his mask. All in all...

He was dead gorgeous.

"I-I." Calista face heated at the close proximity of their bodies. She took a few steps back instinctively. The stranger cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked softy. She nodded her head.

"Fine, thanks..."

"Are you here with anyone?" He tilted his head curiously. Calista shook her head, a bit in shame.

"What a coincidence." The stranger's face broke in a wide smile. "Neither am I."

"Really?" She asked in shock. He shook his head and stuck out a hand.

"Shall we dance?" The stranger asked curtly. Calista smiled warmly.

"Let's"

_**Some Time Later**_

"So your name is Demise, huh?" Calista clarified. "Pretty dark name." 'Demise' nodded his head in confirmation.

"My parents wouldn't give me a rational reason to it." he said, a hollow look etched in his eyes. Calista tilted her head in thought.

"That's odd."

Suddenly, a transmitter began to beep on Demise's wrist. His eyes widened when he read the caller I.D. Calista frowned at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Demise shook his head frantically.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." He smiled apologetically. He quickly ran towards the direction of the washroom. Calista's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_'Everyone is a suspect.'_ Zelda words echoed within her head._ 'If you have any suspicion..._

_'Act on it.'_

Without hesitation, Calista quickly ran after Demise's retreating form.

* * *

"Remind me to get someone to teach you how to dance." Ike muttered as Samus stepped on his feet for the seventh time that evening. She winced in reply.

"Am I really that bad?" She inquired questioningly. Ike opened his mouth to speak. "Never mind, that was rhetorical."

"Well, at least you're trying." Ike assured politely. Samus rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that so I don't kick your ass."

The two continued to dance awkwardly in silence.

"So how bad did things change when I left?" Ike asked quietly.

"Just a chain of unfortunate events." Samus responded weakly. "Events that led to me becoming a bounty hunter."

"Did you ever find Ridley?" Ike continued curiously. Samus sighed loudly.

"Found him, _yes_." Samus muttered irritated. "Killed him, no. That asshole always comes back."

A small silence ensued after that. Suddenly, Samus was pulled into the mercenary swordsman's arms.

"W-what." She stammered confusedly.

"If I knew what would have happened." Ike muttered regretfully. "I never would have left."

Samus' eyes softened as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you left." Samus murmured softly. "No one should ever go through the hell I went through."  
She pulled her head back to glance up at Ike.

"Especially you."

Samus pulled her head closer to Ike's. Suddenly the pair were pushed apart by Demise, who was rushing through them.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he continued on his way through the crowd.

"What the hell?" Samus muttered angrily. Suddenly they were pushed again by Calista.

"Not sorry!" She cackled evilly as she ran after Demise.

Ike took a step back instinctively as visible dangerous aura began enveloping the Metroid Hunter.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

"So, Samus and Ike huh?" Link commented to Zelda. "Never would have thought."

"Of course not." Zelda said with a blank look. "You're a _boy_."

"Sexist."

The two Hylians continued to dance slowly across the dance floor, casually glancing around to look for the informant.

"So why do people always give us trouble.." Zelda continued as she glanced curiously at a male with a dark blue mask. "When those two actually liked each other?"

"You know the Brawlers." Link responded. "They don't actually mean it."

"It would be nice if they stopped with the teasing."

"Well they wouldn't have started if they didn't have a plausible reason." Link replied curtly as he continued scanning the room.

Zelda's cheeks flushed in shock of the Hero's bluntness and changed the topic quickly.

"H-have you found anyone?" Zelda stammered questioningly. Link shook his head slowly. A wide smile began growing on the Hylian's face.

"I have a plan..." The Hylian whispered. He quickly spoke his idea into the princess' ear.

"Would that work?" She asked. Link clasped Zelda's hand and led her towards the exit of the ballroom.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Finally Demise retreated into a long dark vacant hallway. Calista slowed her pace to appear natural to any curious guests.  
Once she reached the hallway, she positioned herself beside the opening.

"Odd hearing _you_ of all people." She heard him spat. "Why are you calling?"

"To make sure things are going well." The curt reply echoed from the transmitter.

Calista's eyes widened in shock as chills rocked her body. That voice, that sadistic voice, that invaded her dreams for years. The voice that had commanded the end of her life and ruined her sanity and whatever family she had left.

Crimson blood began to drip from her tightly clenched fists.

"Everything is going well here." Demise spoke into his transmitter. "I'm looking for the informant as we speak."

"Has there been any interference?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do not fail me." The voice issued its concluding sentence as the transmitter began to shut off.

"Nothing will stop the plan." Calista heard Demise mutter quietly.

"The end is nearing, _Ganon_."

* * *

Link knocked sharply on a hard wooden door. Zelda glanced around the surroundings of the small house. The whole village seemed vacant.

"Link, I think everyone went to this ball." Zelda muttered confusedly. Link spared a glance around the village as well.

"That's odd..." The Hylian spoke. Suddenly the door flew open. A plump middle-aged man stared at the two people suspiciously.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked rudely. Link's eyes widened in shock at the man's unusual behaviour.

"It's me." He responded as he pulled of his mask. Zelda mimicked his act. "Link."

A broad grin etched itself on the man's features. "Link!"

He ushered the two Hylians in hurriedly.

"Yer the man my darling's always going on about." The man continued. "And yer the one who owns Epona!"

"This is Malon's dad." Link informed a confused Zelda. Her eyes widened mischievously.

"In curiosity." The princess spoke curtly. "What does she say about Link?" She spared an apologetic smile at Link due to the inevitable embarrassment that would follow the answer.

Malon's dad grinned and leaned close to the duo. "Some things are better left unsaid."

Link flushed embarrassedly as Zelda's eye twitched in disgust.

"Forget I asked." She muttered annoyed. The man turned to face the Hero once again.

"So what brings you to my home?" He asked curiously. A sadistic grin crawled up on Link's features.

"Have you got any of your Cuccos laying around?"

* * *

"Falco, you're off balance." Fox stated as the falcon aimed a flying kick at his head which Fox dodged with ease. Suddenly, Pikachu unleashed a barrage of electric attacks on the anthromophomic animal. Fox dived out of the way narrowly.

"Pikachu, don't waste all your energy on one attack." Fox warned as he landed on his feet. From behind his back, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped at him. Fox turned his head at the last second and back flipped from the attack, causing the apes to smash into one another.

"Try not to attack together at the same time." He berated. Wolf stood up tiredly.

"I guess it's my turn." Wolf smiled sadistically at his rival. Fox readied himself.

"Here we go for the next half hour." Falco complained loudly as the two rivals began to exchange blows evenly.  
Fox attempted to kick at the wolf's feet, but Wolf jumped above it and aimed a kick at Fox's abdomen. Fox dived back, dodging the blow narrowly, and jumped back in alarm. Wolf ran after him in close pursuit.

"Guys!"

Wolf and Fox glanced up from their fight to face Falco. He pointed to a man and a woman who were slumped on the staircase. They both limped into the room weakly. Fox and Wolf both pulled out their guns quickly and pointed them at the humans.

"Who are you?" Wolf snarled warningly. The man glanced up at the animals weakly.

"A-are you the Brawlers?" He asked in a raspy voice. They nodded their head cautiously.

"I-I need to find my daughter." The man continued. The woman accompanying him coughed out a batch of blood. "Our castle has been run over b-by those clothed men we saw on our way here."

Fox placed a hand in Wolf's gun.

"Shiekah?"

"Y-yes." The man confirmed. "My queen and I were taken from our castle."

"Who. Are. You." Wolf repeated, an edge of distaste evident in his voice.

"I am King Toadstool." The man spoke curtly as he rose to his feet.

"I am Princess Peach's father."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no idea what to say, so I'll start with the usual groveling. I AM SO SOOOORRRRYYY! What's the excuse I always use...SCHOOL! I. BLAME. SCHOOL. Seriously though guys, I'm going to try to upload to weekly. Lets give a BIG applause to Kayce Skywalker who actually had the BALLS to get me off my ass to upload this chapter. Seriously, thank you for motivating me. Thank you to all of you guys!**

**Don't forget to read and review. This chapters a big one. Everytime I tried to end it early, my mind just went 'NAW' and I added some MORE. But I had to stop because I couldn't add _too_ much :). Two OCs are entering next chapter, so OC givers keep your eyes open.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Speaking of which, beat Skyward Sword for the second time last week. DEMISE GOT NUTIN ON THIS!**

"Ugh!" Shiida shrieked as she was thrown to the edge of the arena by the Crazy Hand. The glove, glowing with dark energy, loomed above her threateningly.

"Is this the most you can do?" Crazy Hand hissed in disgust. "_Disappointing_."

Shiida gritted her teeth angrily and charged towards the glove with her wooden spear. Crazy Hand took her spear and broke it to pieces between his fingers. Shiida collapsed back in shock and exhaustion.

"This match is over." Master Hand announced as he made his way towards the arena.

"Not _yet_, brother." Crazy Hand hissed sadistically. "I'm not done."

Shiida chuckled as she pulled herself up to her feet. "I hope you aren't."

Suddenly, the bluenette shot her hand to the sky.

"Goddess of the sky!" She boomed. "Summon my weapon of the winds!"

The purple tinged sky of the arena suddenly turned to a beautiful cerulean blue filled with large cascading clouds. From the clouds, a mysterious spear began to lower from the sky. As soon as it was in Shiida's hands, the cerulean sky dissolved to the regular violet.

"What is this?" The Master Hand asked in surprise.

Shiida swung the spear towards the Crazy Hand. Gulls of winds began to form around the glove.

A tornado of rushing winds enveloped the glove. The winds began to tore at the hand violently.

The Hand hissed in pain as his damage ratio increased to 70%.

As soon as the winds began to disappear, Shiida began to charge towards the Crazy Hand.

"This is my Wind Spear!" Shiida yelled as she neared the glove with her large spear. She then echoed his previous statement with a battle cry.

"Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've _ever_ had, Link." Zelda muttered as the two Hylians continued dragging a carton of Cuccos to the ball. "And trust me, this is not the first I've had to deal with."

"This is brilliant!" Link retorted hotly. "If we can't find the informant, we have to make sure_ Ganon_ won't either."

"By releasing a bunch of harmless Cuccos into the ballroom?" The princess questioned in disbelief. Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Trust me, they are not harmless." Link replied as he opened the carton to free the chickens. "Watch."

Link suddenly swatted one of the Cuccos. The Cucco at first paid no notice. Link swatted it again.

"Link, this isn't going to work." Zelda sighed in exasperation.

Link swatted the Cucco again.

Suddenly, the Cucco's feather turned red in anger. It let out a large screech to the skies. Flocks and flocks of Cuccos appeared to heed the leader Cucco's battle call.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and began pulling her towards the ballroom to escape the Cucco's wrath. She shrieked as Cuccos began tearing at her dress.  
As soon as Link neared the door of the ballroom, he threw himself and Zelda at the floor.

The Cuccos, blind with rage, didn't notice and flew straight into the ballroom. Link and Zelda lifted their heads cautiously, both breathing heavily. She turned to him, eyes wide with horror. He simply shook his head.

"Don't mess with a Cucco."

* * *

Demise wandered on to the dance floor. He looked around for signs of his 'date'.

"Hello!" Calista emerged from the crowd to greet him, a large smile adorning her features.

"Hey." Demise smiled weakly. "Sorry, for leaving you like that."

"Its fine." She said dismissively. "Obviously it was important right?"

Both continued to smile brightly at each other as were completely unaware of their contradicting thoughts.

_'What a two-face.'_ Calista scoffed as she scanned Demise. _'I can't wait to shut him down.'_

_'Humans make me sick.'_ Demise snarled darkly._ 'The only human more worthless than this girl is the human this body once belonged to.'_

"Let's dance." Calista smiled and offered her hand. Demise took it graciously and led her past a fuming Samus and pleading Ike.

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down!" She hissed dangerously. "I can be pissed if I want to."

"You're attracting attention." Ike said logically. "Ganon wants all our heads, remember?"

The Metroid Hunter sighed dismissively.

"Fine." She said in defeat. "But if_ one_ more thing happe-"

Samus' sentence dissolved into silence as her eyes widened in horror. Ike scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and followed her line of sight.

Thousands of flying killer Cuccos were flocking above the crowd, their eyes filled with rage.

Ike summed up the whole room's opinion in once sentence.

"Oh, shit."

Hundreds of screaming guests began running out of the ballroom. Many unlucky guests were being harassed by the angry Cuccos. In all the commotion, no one noticed a certain brunette drag an unconscious blonde into a vacant corridor.

_Almost_ no one did.

* * *

Calista tiredly opened her eyes. Her eyes met with Demise's demonic own. She shrieked in shock but quickly had her mouth covered by her captor's.

"Keep your mouth shut." He hissed threateningly. Calista responded by punching him in the jaw.

Demise simply blinked.

"Was that supposed to _hurt_?" He asked mockingly.

Calista gritted her teeth and managed to pry his hand off her mouth.

"What do you want with me?" She rasped between breaths. Demise cocked an eyebrow.

"You ?" He inquired curiously. "It's not_ you_ I want, it's that blasted green garbed boy I want."

"Link?" Calista asked in shock. "Why?"

"He destroyed my physical self a long time ago." Demise answered in disgust. "My soul however was passed along a line of descents. I believe his name is Ganon?"

"Ganon is your incarnate?!" Calista shrieked in shock. Crimson blood began to escape her tightly clenched fists. Demise cocked an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Recently, Ganon has managed to weaken Hylia's spell so he can be able to contact us." Demise chuckled. "Luckily, my soul was much too powerful for Ganon's body to host and was thrown into another physical form. Unluckily, it was this human."

"Wait, so Ganon could contact all his past selves?" Calista asked in wonder. "Can he use their powers as well?"

"Of course he can." Demise answered mockingly. "So can that hero and incarnate of Hylia."

"Link and Zelda..." Calista murmured softly. Her throat was suddenly clenched by Demise. She choked in an attempt to breathe.

"I did not capture you to tell you this." Demise hissed. "This body is too weak to use my true powers. I need a new host."

"I...will...not." Blood rushed to the warrior's face as her air passages began to contort.

Suddenly, her body was dropped to the floor mercilessly. She lifted her curtained eyes. Demise was clutching his head in pain.

"Human, leave my mind at _once_!" He shrieked in agony.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Demise yelled in a more pitched voice. Calista's eyes widened.

_'Is he arguing with himself?'_ Calista wondered in alarm.

_'Or is the human body he hosted still alive?'_

Demise suddenly sunk to the floor in exhaustion.

"Go!" He yelled at Calista. "I don't know how long I could hold him!"

Calista's body refused to heed his calls. She was too in shock to move.

_'Go you idiot!'_ She screamed at herself inwardly. A cloaked figure ran into the hallway and clutched her wrist.

"Let's go!" The figure yelled as he dragged Calista towards the exit. Calista finally began to move on her own and quickly followed the figure out the door.  
Tears began to escape the young woman's eyes as she made her escape into the starry night.

_'The real Demise, whoever you are. **Thank you**'_

* * *

Once Calista and the stranger made a large distance between themselves and Demise, they collapsed on the grassy hill in exhaustion. Calista turned to the figure in gratitude.

"Thank you so much." She breathed. "_Goddesses_ know what could have happened to me if you weren't there."

"Don't worry about it." The figure smirked as he removed his cloak.

Short locks of silver hair landed on his forehead as the cloak was removed. Long bangs covered his right eye and his left was outlined with bright purple eyeliner to negate his pale gray complexion.

Calista stiffened at the stranger's flamboyant appearance.

"What may I call you?" She asked her saviour courteously. The stranger flipped his bangs with a laugh.

"Call me _Ghirahim_."

* * *

"So the Mushroom kingdom was already invaded?!" Fox asked in shock. The king glumly nodded his head.

"Luckily, it was only the branch kingdom that my wife and I control that was taken over." The Mushroom king stated. "The core kingdom that my daughter takes care of has not yet been invaded."

"Ganon, that bastard." Wolf hissed in anger. "He wants to take over_ everyone's_ world, not just his own."

"The leader was also there leading the attack." The king continued.

Fox cocked an eyebrow. "So Ganon was actually _in_ Mushroom kingdom?"

The queen suddenly began coughing uncontrollably once again. Falco leaned over and handed her a batch of medicine.

"What I don't understand." Falco commented to Fox. "Is why Peach has a stepmother and a letter stating her father is dead?"

"It must be the dark energy forming these beings again." Fox stated dismissively. "We already dealt with these beings before."** (Author: Subspace Emissionary, in case you guys haven't played Brawl)**

Diddy Kong shivered as he remembered having to deal with a large dark being of himself. Fox took out his wireless transmitter and quickly pulled up Ganon's brawl profile.

"According to Ganon's 'Activity' status, he is still training in the Training Room." Fox announced in disbelief. "How could he have led the attack?"

The king clutched Fox's transmitter and stared at the image.

"This was not the leader we saw." The king stated as he gave Fox back his transmitter.

All the anthromophomic animals eyes widened in horror."It has to be..." Fox muttered in disbelief.

The king shook his head, bewildered. "The man who captured our kingdom had short silver hair." He continued.

"Did you catch his name?" Fox asked in disbelief. The king shook his head grimly. Suddenly, a loud cough caught everyone's attention.

The queen of mushroom kingdom stood up shakily but determinedly.

"His name..." She rasped.

"Is Ghirahim."

* * *

More than five kilometres away, Link clutched his forehead in pain. Zelda turned with wide and cautious eyes.

"Link are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "Your plan worked, everyone left the building."

"It's not that, Princess." Link muttered as he continued to massage his temple. Zelda stepped closer to the hero.

Suddenly, her head started to pound in pain. Zelda lifted her own hands to her head in shock and pain.

Fleeing party guests paid no heed to the two unconscious Hylians on the hard grassy floor of Kakariko land.

**Some Time Later**

Link's cerulean eyes popped open in a startling shock. He threw himself up into a sitting position and scanned his surroundings.

He was sitting in what appeared to be a vast ocean with no sign of land anywhere. The welcoming cascading colours of the azure sky beckoned towards the hero.

He cast his eyes away from the wondrous landscape to the unconscious form of the Princess of Hyrule lying next to him.

"Zelda..._Zelda_!" Link shook her body gently. She lazily opened her eyes to his own.

"Link?" She murmured softly. "W-where?"

"It's alright, we're fine." Link assured her. Zelda sat herself up cautiously.

"I wonder what happened to the others..." She inquired questioningly.

_'Spirit of the hero and blood of the goddess'_

A loud voice boomed beyond the depths of the sky. Link jumped up instinctively in a defence position.

_'Your divine destiny shall be fulfilled.'_

"_Shall_ be fulfilled?" Zelda asked in disbelief. "But you already defeated the Twilight!"

Suddenly, waves of the water they stood on began to flow between them. The waves cast a wall between the two Hylians and drove them farther from one another.

"Zelda!" Link yelled in horror and stretched his arm towards her. She threw herself at the edge of the water wall and reached for his hand.

As soon as their fingers brushed against each other, a larger, more solid wall, of water broke their contact and threw them into opposite directions.

The last thing Link heard was Zelda's scream of desperation before he fell into the ebony haze of unconsciousness.

* * *

Link opened his eyes from unconsciousness for the second time. This time, he automatically threw himself up in an attack position.

"_Zelda_!" He yelled loudly into the vast atmosphere of the luminous sky. He was met with bitter silence.

Link swore and began trudging his feet through the watery ground. After a long walk into what seemed to be a never-ending landscape, the Hero noticed two figures standing in the outskirts of his vision.

"Hey!" Link yelled as he began to run towards them. "**_HEY_**!"

The two figures turned in surprise. Link halted in front of them in shock.

The two figures looked_ identical_ to him.

The figure on the left had boyish brown locks that were styled to the left of his forehead. He wore the exact same Hero garb as Link.

The figure on the right had more blondish locks separated in the middle of his forehead. He wore the same green garb as Link but instead of the baggy trousers Link wore, this figure had pearl white tights.

"Are you talking to us?" The figure to the left asked in wonder. He turned to his companion in awe. "He can_ see_ us!"

"He shouldn't be here this early.." His companion muttered in confusion.

Link unsheathed his Master Sword in anger. "Who are you?!"

Both figures took out their own swords. Link stared at the twin Master Swords in shock.

_'But there is only one in existence '_ His mind screamed in panic.

Both figures smirked at his reaction.

"We're _you_."


	13. Note

This is SoulHeart2011 with a quick brief note to tell you all I am still alive! I am so sorry with the huge pause with the next chapter, exams are coming soon and I've been studying to increase my mark before then. A new chapter is coming _very _soon for both 'Emerald High' and 'Love is a Brawl' so keep an eye out! 'Emerald High' has been due for a month so I think I'll start with that fanfiction first.

I also have a request for anyone who submitted an OC. For some reason, I'm not receiving PMs from my fanfic account or being able to access my alerts (I've contacted already and changed my email adress but no luck) so anyone who _still_ wants an OC in this story (that includes everyone who already sent one in), can you post in a review? Or try to PM, and maybe it'll work this time. If I don't respond to the PM, it means my account still isn't working.

For everyone else, thank you so much for bearing with me and a chapter will be definitely posted within the next few days!

-SoulHeart2011


End file.
